


DownFall

by FinaTeh



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinaTeh/pseuds/FinaTeh
Summary: An enemy of Overwatch was apprehended. But when Gabriel met her for an interrogation, he reunites with an image of his past, leading towards a few questionable decisions.  Written in a film script format and in a three act structure.





	1. Act 1: Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So unlike my other work which is Xiaolin Showdown fanfic, this one is actually finished. I'm gonna publish it in three parts like the three act structure of a story or film script, since I wrote it in the format of a screenplay. I've worked on this since September, but I've been developing the story for a year now.  
> If it's okay and people like it, I might develop either a prologue and/or epilogue of this story (like Gabriel's past or what happens in the present with the original character and what she's up to after Overwatch fell)  
> Enjoy! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Assassin was taken into custody into Overwatch. But she had triggered something inside Gabriel Reyes that made him rethink on the past.

INT. GABRIEL REYES’ OFFICE - AFTERNOON

 

Gabriel Reyes was resting in his office alone. He was leaning back on his office chair, staring at the multiple monitors in front of him. They were all showing news footages of TV stations everywhere as well as documents and reports of missions that were done. Things have settled down, but there were still trouble brewing. He and his Blackwatch team had just finished up a mission in Numbani to track down the Talon council’s hideout location.

 

It had been several months since his teammate and good friend, Ana Amari was lost in her mission. It was speculated that she had been killed by an assassin they were targeting that went by the name of Widowmaker. Gabriel had a hard time taking in these news that came in relentlessly. He usually isolated himself in his chamber to have a peace of mind. But recently, even his own mind wouldn’t cut him any slack with thoughts and worries growing like mushrooms in his head.

 

The door of his office swung open and Jack walked in with a grave look on his face. He looked equally as exhausted as him. Twenty years ago, he would have been excited to see his friend and looked forward to get into action with him on the battlefield. But now, the only reaction he could muster was wishing there were no more bad news. There was a growing, undeniable, negative tension between them ever since his unauthorized mission in Italy.

 

GABRIEL

If you got any more depressing news, save it for later, Jack.

 

JACK

You might want to come with me. I’ve got something to show you.

 

He walked away, not expecting any more response. Gabriel sighed, becoming even more annoyed and tired. Jack frequently did this to him lately. He assumed after the whole mess at Italy, Jack couldn’t really be too careful with him anymore. He slowly got up from his chair and shut down the monitors, exiting his room to follow Jack.

 

INT. MAIN CONFERENCE ROOM - AFTERNOON

 

GABRIEL

So, what’s up?

 

Gabe walked and stood beside Jack, as they arrived in the main conference room where they usually had their meetings to debrief after a mission. Jack was staring at the monitor, Gabe following his eyes and shifted his gaze to it as well. There were a bunch of information on display: a map of what looked like a smaller Overwatch facility, some documents and some image files at the side.

 

JACK

A Talon army consisting of all those you’ve encountered before were instigating an attack on our facility in Bulgaria. I’ve sent a team of our HQ backup to assist, but it was all for nothing.

 

GABRIEL

Why?

 

JACK

There was no one left alive. Just bodies and limbs lying around everywhere. When we questioned the agents assigned there, most of them mentioned that there was a bright light that appeared for a long time. I assumed that there was some sort of explosion or an attack that killed everyone, but the cause is undetermined.

 

Jack touched the screen and pulled up some images of what the forensics and investigation team had taken. As Jack had stated, there were pictures of the bodies and limbs around on the ground all over the site. Gabriel winced in slight disgust, but shook off the feeling immediately. This wasn’t any different than what he usually witnessed in his soldier days but something about them that sent a small shiver up his spine.

 

JACK

There IS one who strangely had survived. Roughed up but alive. Luckily for us, she turned herself in. We were able to classify her as an Assassin based on her uniform. She’s currently being held under our custody.

 

Jack pulled up a video surveillance of the HQ’s main interrogation room, where they could see the said person sitting in the chair at the table.

 

GABRIEL

So, did you talk to her?

 

JACK

That’s… another problem. I tried questioning her earlier, but she won’t respond. She’s just out of it. Even if I wanted to refer to any of her records, we couldn’t find any. Her identity is pretty much unknown.

 

GABRIEL

That’s where you want ME to come in, right?

 

Jack sighed as he glared at Gabriel. He admitted he never approved of Blackwatch’s methods, but they were efficient in cleaning up whatever mess that was left behind.

 

JACK

I admit, while I don’t agree with the way you do things, it is effective, especially in making people talk.

 

GABRIEL

Well, since you asked so nicely, I’m sure no one can say no to my charm.

 

Gabriel winked and walked away from Jack towards the interrogation room, which was a few doors away. Jack followed behind, with a doubtful look on his face. They arrived at the door heading towards the inside of the interrogation space and two agents were standing outside, assumed to be guarding the room. Gabe patted their shoulders in cocky assurance.

 

GABRIEL

Take it easy, boys. I’m here to sort things out.

 

The two agents nodded and moved aside to let their two commanders in. Gabriel and Jack walked in to the observing area outside the interrogation room, where two more agents were watching over the prisoner. They took a look behind the glass on the other side.

 

It was an Assassin who had her helmet off. Her black hair was mostly straight and fell on her shoulder, but it was a mess. They couldn’t even see what her face looked like since she was looking down on the table, but at the very least, they could see that she had tawny skin. There was barely any movement seen from her, other than slow breathing.

 

Gabe almost had a second thought about going in to question the girl. But he remembered the one saying that stuck to his mind: the quiet ones were usually the most dangerous. He exhaled, putting on his serious persona as he entered the interrogating room. The girl didn’t even look up. That didn’t deter Gabe from carrying out what he had set to do and  went straight to business.

 

GABRIEL

I’m Commander Reyes. I'll be asking you some questions.

 

He greeted the girl but she remained motionless, which bothered him a little. He would have much preferred a negative reaction rather than nothing at all. At least he'd know that he was being listened to. He slowly paced around the table, keeping his gaze on her.

 

GABRIEL

Who are you?

 

The girl said nothing.

 

GABRIEL

Why were you and your friends at our facility in Bulgaria?

 

Silence.

 

GABRIEL

What happened to them? Why are they dead?

 

Silence. Gabriel frowned in frustration. He secretly enjoyed being brutal once in a while, so he might as well go for it.

 

GABRIEL

Look, we can do this all day. But I’ve got other things on my plate and I'm not wasting my time with you. Unless you want to have all your bones broken, I suggest you talk.

 

The girl was still quiet, but she tightened up a bit. Gabe felt his patience deteriorating. He would usually refrain from using physical touch with a female detainee, but seeing as this was someone from Talon, he did not have to hold himself back. He saw how ruthless they could be.

 

He took a hold of her lower left arm and intended to pull her up and intimidate her. However, just as he pulled her closer, she fell down to the ground and scurried away to the nearest wall, retreating. Gabe still felt something in his grip and was shocked to see a cybernetic arm in his hand.

 

He dropped the arm to the floor in astonishment and glanced at the girl, instantly having second thoughts about continuing the interrogation. There was only a metal ball covering the elbow joint where her robotic arm was. He noticed that her other arm was the same as well.

 

The girl was cowering, covering her face. Blood started to drip from her head, and she was coughing, which raised a concern in Gabriel. He was at a loss of what to do. He decided it was best to leave the room for now, slamming the door behind him. He glared at Jack, obviously bothered by the outcome.

 

GABRIEL

You didn’t tell me she’s a cripple.

 

JACK

It’s not unusual to have cybernetic prosthetic in this day and age. I didn’t think it was that important to share.

 

GABRIEL

For God’s sake, Jack, she’s on the floor and coughing out blood. Did you even send her to medical?

 

JACK

So now you decide to have a conscience? Usually you’d be giddy to break a few bones in there.

  

GABRIEL

She's acting like a lost, scared child. I have SOME boundaries!

 

JACK

Fine! I’ll call Angela to take a look at her. Happy?

 

GABRIEL

Ecstatic. Let me know when you actually got things prepped.

 

Gabriel stormed off and exited the room. He didn’t have time to deal with this. At the very least, he didn’t have the energy to care. He walked on back to his office, slightly frustrated with the outcome.

 

 

INT. GABRIEL REYES’ OFFICE - NIGHT

 

A day had passed. Gabe was looking at the monitors in his office, displaying the files on the case. There were some that he had seen earlier during the briefing with Jack, but he wanted to take a closer look. He opened up the folder containing the images of the site. Looking at the dead bodies closer, he noticed there were sears on their armours where they had been cut, like they were also burnt in the process while they were being massacred.

 

At first, he assumed a rogue Overwatch agent or at least, another enemy of Talon had done this, but he still had his doubts. He suspected that the girl that was apprehended had something to do with this, but he had to hold off any theories before confirming anything.

 

Just then, a knock was heard on his door. Gabe knew it wasn’t Jack as he would just walk in without his permission anyway.

 

GABRIEL

Yeah?

 

The door swung open slowly and it was Angela Ziegler, the head of the medic team in Overwatch. She was holding a folder, probably holding information on the Talon agent they had arrested, since she was assigned to take care of her after the failed interrogation. Her face was relaxed but there was a sign of concern written in her eyes.

 

ANGELA

Gabriel? Jack said I should talk to you about our patient-

 

GABRIEL

Prisoner.

 

ANGELA

Pardon?

 

GABRIEL

She’s a Talon agent, Angela. Not some rescue victim.

 

There was an awkward pause between them. Angela didn’t know how to react, but she proceeded.

 

ANGELA

In... any case, I have a few things I want to show you.

 

She pulled out some documents containing information on the girl as well as some images taken of her body. She had some augmentation along spinal cords on her back, replaced with a metal spine that is visible outside her body. But Gabe was slightly repulsed at something else. All over her body a lot of scars from surgical procedures and bruises as well. They wouldn’t be seen under her Assassin uniform, as her face was left untouched.

 

GABRIEL

And Jack thinks I’m ruthless.

 

Angela could not help but smile snidely while rolling her eyes, but she made sure Gabe could not see her reaction.

 

ANGELA

Don’t worry, we still think some of your actions are questionable.

 

Angela then focused her attention back to the folders Gabe was holding with a more concerned look on her face.

 

ANGELA

But this has most definitely crossed the line. From the looks of it, Talon is running some sort of experimental program on human test subjects. They have crossed many ethical lines, judging from her condition. I have another file here.

 

She pointed out one image scan. It was an X-Ray scan of the girl. It showed the endoskeleton of the girl but there was something strange about the image.

 

GABRIEL

Is the picture messed up, or is her skeleton glowing?

 

ANGELA

The endoskeleton is infused with a fusion of multiple types of energy. I assume it’s a combination of hard light, electricity and heat but I'm still not too sure. Because of this, she was able to use her prosthetic effectively.

 

GABRIEL

There should be side effects to her body with that kind of energy inside.

 

ANGELA

You’re right. There is a core energy source placed inside her body, which seemed to be doing an internal damage. I did what I could.

 

GABRIEL

So, what’s the verdict?

 

Angela sighed, as if in defeat.

 

ANGELA

There was no way to take out the core because it's basically her body’s only life source as of now. The only thing I could do was repair her damaged cells and help minimize the output of the energy emitting towards her body. The damage will be slower, sure, but it’s still there. She won’t have a long life with the way she is now.

 

GABRIEL

You’re making me feel bad for the kid.

 

ANGELA

Nothing wrong with that, Gabriel. It just means you're at least a decent human with some capacity for compassion.

 

Gabriel looked at her with narrowed eyes, his eyebrows furrowed. He didn’t know whether to be offended or take it in good nature. Angela ignored his reaction and stared at the folders in her hand. Her eyes widened slightly, as she shifted through a few papers and focused on one.

 

ANGELA

Speaking of which, I was at least able to estimate her age and ethnicity. She is twenty years old at most. And seemed to have originated from somewhere in South East Asia.

 

GABRIEL

Pretty young… and far from home.

 

ANGELA

I agree, but if you need to know more, I think she’s stable enough for questioning now.

 

After there were no more questions from Gabe, Angela started to make her way out the door. But after a few steps, she stopped her tracks and looked behind to Gabriel.

 

ANGELA

Listen, Gabriel. I’m... sorry.

 

GABRIEL

For what?

 

ANGELA

For Jesse… I know you were close to him. I was saddened to find out that he left after… Genji.

 

GABRIEL

Don’t sugarcoat things, doc. He was just a kid I picked up from the desert. It was his choice to leave if he wasn’t happy here.

 

ANGELA

I know you have a hard time dealing with your emotions, especially after all that has happened. But if you ever need to talk-

 

GABRIEL

I don’t need to TALK, Angela. I need to question the girl. You can go now.

 

Gabriel never once looked up to Angela as he studied the files that she left for him. Angela could only sigh in regret and turned to walk away.

 

 

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM – MORNING

 

The next morning, Gabriel decided it was good to start the investigation again. The girl was called back to the room. As he entered the observation area, he noticed that she was acting more normally. She was standing by the wall with her back turned, looking around the room. He noticed that her robotic limbs were replaced with a less advanced, more basic versions. He presumed Angela must have done so while she treated her.

 

Gabriel took one last look at the documents in his hand before deciding to enter the interrogating room. The girl still didn’t react much to his presence as he entered, but he could see that she turned her head slightly to acknowledge him. Finally, she spoke her first words since she was held under their captive.

 

GIRL

Sorry about before.

 

Her voice was breathy and almost in a whisper, hoarse-like tone. But she definitely sounded young and her pronunciation was that of an American, like his own accent. Gabriel took a seat at the table, never letting her off his sight. He had to take careful measures. She still had her back turned, looking at the wall in front of her. He cleared his throat.

 

GABRIEL

It’s fine. We could all use some TLC’s… Why don’t you take a seat so we can get this moving?

 

He saw the girl nodded slightly and she turned around to face him. As he moved his gaze to her face, he widened his eyes in astonishment.

 

Now that her hair neatened up, her face could be seen. And the sight shook him. The girl looked like a certain someone from his past, but he knew that it was impossible. Still, he can’t help but react since he didn’t really expect for it to happen. The girl sat down slowly and stared at Gabriel, with almost a blank look on her face. She shifted her eyes uncomfortably as he continued to stare without saying anything.

 

GIRL

You wanted to ask me some things?

 

GABRIEL

Yes… I want to know what happened in Bulgaria.

 

The girl looked to the side with more intense eyes, as if thinking heavily about something. She shifted her gaze to Gabriel.

 

GIRL

I’ll tell you all that I know.

 

GABRIEL

In exchange for…?

 

GIRL

…Nothing.

 

Gabriel shifted back in surprise. Usually this would be the time that he had to start the negotiating process and bargain with the perps that they had apprehended but it was working out too smoothly this time.

 

GABRIEL

You sure?

 

GIRL

Do whatever you want. Just… don’t send me back.

 

GABRIEL

Back where?

 

GIRL

Talon.

 

GABRIEL

Really?

 

The girl didn’t respond and just continued to stare at him. This time though, there was a hint of gloom in her eyes.

 

GABRIEL

Alright then. What happened to all of your friends that you came with? There must be a reason you were the only survivor.

  

The girl paused for a bit, hesitating whether to answer or not. But Gabriel narrowed his eyes intensely, as if trying to hasten her into answering his question.

 

GIRL

I… killed them.

 

She looked at him with deadly serious eyes while he had to take a second to react to that information. He had that suspicion earlier, but he quietly dismissed it. He didn’t think it could actually be true.

 

GABRIEL

Let me get this straight. You came there together with an entire army and you took them out all by yourself? How?

 

GIRL

It’s not something I want to share.

 

GABRIEL

You said you were going to tell me everything.

 

Gabriel started to move his chair back, as if wanting to stand up and intimidate her into talking further. But she interrupted with no hesitation.

 

GIRL

LIKE I SAID... I killed them.

  

The girl looked at him with an irritated look on her face, trying to get him to shut up. Gabriel would have to take her words for now. He can’t waste time trying to know other details that wasn't important.

 

GABRIEL

Where is the location of the Talon base you were assigned to?

 

GIRL

Siberia. I can give you the exact coordinates if you want.

 

GABRIEL

I… hate to repeat myself, but are you really sharing this willingly?

 

GIRL

Maybe it’s hard for you to believe that someone like me would betray Talon… But I have my reason.

 

GABRIEL

What is it then?

 

GIRL

I hate them. Hated what they did to me...

 

She trailed off, holding herself back from speaking any further. She inhaled and sighed deeply, trying to compose herself. At that point, Gabriel felt more concern for her rather than despise. The girl continued.

 

GIRL

I was a test subject for a program they’ve been running. But I’m sure you’d have known that by now.

 

GABRIEL

What did they do exactly?

 

GIRL

They took me when I was young. I don’t…remember anything before Talon. They cut off my arms and replaced them with cybernetic ones.

 

GABRIEL

Hold up. Cut off your- What, were they infected?

 

GIRL

No. They did it for their experiment. They wanted to see if I could make bones come out from inside my body. And I managed to, but only after a few painful years.

 

Another silence fell between them. Gabriel realized that though the recent events in his life were bad, this girl had probably went through worse since she was young.

 

GIRL

They made me into an Assassin, but I became something else. There were a few others like me in there but I don’t know what happened to them, to be honest.

 

GABRIEL

So why did you end up killing everyone who were with you in Bulgaria?

 

The girl looked away, as if ashamed to reveal.

 

GIRL

I was just… angry.

 

She looked up at Gabriel with a more determined look.

 

GIRL

If Talon know what’s best for them, they should just leave me alone.

 

GABRIEL

Is that what you want?

 

The girl shifted her gaze away and nodded slowly. The tone of her voice at that time almost sounded sinister, but Gabriel just assumed she was hurt and angered by the events in her life.

 

GABRIEL

Do you know who’s running the operation there?

 

GIRL

It was a man but I never saw his face... There was this other one always beside him. Never did anything, but was always just… observing.

 

GABRIEL

Can you describe who it is? What he or she looked like?

 

The girl looked down, furrowing her eyebrows in focus. It seemed as if she was trying to remember something. Gabriel decided to give her time, seeing as she was cooperating with him.

 

GIRL

He was really tall and thin. I never heard him speak, but there was something cold about his eyes. He has short, red hair and his right hand looked weird, like they caught a disease or something…

 

From hearing that sentence, Gabriel could feel his heart skip a beat. He knew it wasn’t a man. It was Moira, a Blackwatch scientist who was blacklisted from Overwatch. She disappeared shortly after their mission in Italy. Gabriel didn’t feel any loss from her absence but he knew she had dirt on him, especially since she worked on him on a few tests as well, causing change to his own body.

 

At first, he agreed to work with her because he wanted to repair some damage on his body due the years of difficult and life-threatening missions he had went through. But after a while, Moira persuaded him to go through a few more tests and changes for some “improvements” to his physical performance.

 

And improve they did. But there were also some unwanted side effects that came along with them. Gabriel hated the permanent consequences that he had to be stuck with and wished he could have just not worked with her at all. So it didn’t surprise him completely to hear that she turned to work for Talon for her scientific research, given that they would have probably given her more freedom.

 

GIRL

Uh… are you okay?

 

The girl’s voice snapped him out of his deep thought as he was thinking about Moira. Gabriel shifted his gaze onto the girl’s eyes, who looked troubled. He closed his eyes and sighed.

 

GABRIEL

Sorry, I was just… thinking about something.

 

The girl looked at him quizzically, but her expression softened and relaxed. She nodded and looked to the side, not knowing what else she should say. Gabriel noticed this and decided it was time to end the interrogation. He could continue on to another day, but he felt there was enough information for now. He got up and even managed to muster up a small smile for her.

 

GABRIEL

That should be enough. Thanks, uh…

 

He paused for a moment, scrunching his face.

 

GABRIEL

You got a name? We don’t know what to call you since we can’t find any records on you.

 

GIRL

Talon always referred to me as Subject B0924.

  

GABRIEL

You got a nickname maybe? Something shorter... and with less numbers?

 

The girl took a few moments to ponder and shifted her attention back to Gabriel.

 

GIRL

I… picked out a name for myself. Just for fun. Sophia.

 

And at that moment, Gabriel had a rush of euphoria and uneasiness all at the same time. It was more than just an accidental coincidence at this point, but at the same time, he kept telling himself that it was impossible. Gabriel took a few moments to reassure himself that it was all just an accidental fluke.

 

GABRIEL

Thanks… kid.

 

Gabriel turned away towards the door to exit the room, but he stopped in his tracks when she called out to him.

 

SOPHIA

Commander Reyes?

 

He turned to her with a serious but softer expression. She looked hesitant to let out what was on her mind. But surprisingly, she showed him a smile as well.

 

SOPHIA

Thank you, for the talk.

 

GABRIEL

Well, I’m supposed to. Interrogation, remember?

 

Sophia let out a tiny cough that sounded like a faint laughter. Her smile became even wider.

 

SOPHIA

I felt like I was being talked to as a person. Instead of just… you know…

 

She trailed off yet again. Gabriel understood what she had meant anyway and nodded, returning her smile with his own.

 

GABRIEL

Got it. Have a good day, kid.

 

Gabriel opened the door and exited the room, leaving Sophia sitting in her chair who felt a rush of relief and comfort washing over her. It was time to leave as the two agents on guard outside came to retrieve her to take her back to her holding cell.

 

 

EXT. OVERWATCH HQ CENTRE SQUARE – AFTERNOON

 

JACK

So that’s it, huh?

 

Jack had met up with Gabriel at the courtyard at the centre square where the outdoor area was. They were hanging around at the fountain area, across the big statue of Jack that was erected years ago. Gabriel reported back his interrogation session with Sophia.

 

GABRIEL

Unless you need more information. In which case, I’ll be glad to talk to her again.

 

JACK

Can you repeat that? I couldn't quite catch your usual sarcasm in that sentence.

 

GABRIEL

Very funny, Jack.

 

Gabriel responded in amusement. But there was something troubling Jack in his mind.

 

JACK

I saw the surveillance footage of your interrogation.

 

GABRIEL

So?

 

JACK

Sophia… huh?

 

Gabriel fell into silence. Jack knew the meaning of that name as much as he did.

 

GABRIEL

Small world, isn't it?

  

JACK

I noticed the way you talked to her.

 

GABRIEL

So what?

 

JACK

She resembled-

 

GABRIEL

That’s ENOUGH.

 

Gabriel raised his voice, almost in a dark threatening tone. Jack jerked back slightly to his reaction, but he wasn’t going to back down. He let out a long sigh, thinking carefully of what he was going to say next.

 

JACK

All I’m saying is that you should leave your personal feelings out of this.

 

GABRIEL

There are NO personal feelings. Besides, my job here is done.

 

JACK

We still need to discuss about where to put her.

 

Gabriel paused for a moment, and then rolled his eyes, letting out a scoff.

 

GABRIEL

Just send her to our lockup facility. What’s the big deal?

 

JACK

Based on what she allegedly did back in Bulgaria, she seems to be a highly dangerous individual. It won’t be safe to put her in with the other convicts. Especially if any conflict arises between them.

 

GABRIEL

What do you suggest then?

 

JACK

The only solution I can think of is solitary confinement.

 

GABRIEL

Are you serious? She’s not a psychopath. She cooperated and answered all of my questions. And you want to put her in a straitjacket?

 

JACK

This is what I meant by personal feelings, Gabe!

 

Gabriel and Jack glared at each other face to face, breathing heavily as the situation became intense. After a while, Jack took a step back and inhaled slowly, letting out a sigh.

 

JACK

Maybe that would be the last resort. Another alternative I can think of is that we take her in and train her to become an agent.

 

GABRIEL

Taking in a Talon agent to be one of us? That’s not gonna sit well with the public.

 

JACK

That’s why I suggest that she’d be under-

 

GABRIEL

-Blackwatch. Is that it?

 

Jack nodded. He knew Gabriel might have disagreements with this plan, but he had to come up with something.

 

GABRIEL

Jesse walked out on us. What makes you think this one’s gonna stick around?

 

JACK

I’m not saying this'll be a complete success. But if you don’t want her to be in a locked room alone and restrained, go talk to her.

 

Gabriel was silent and frowning deeply, not knowing what to do. Jack decided it was time to leave him to think about his next decided action. He walked away back to his office, unsatisfied but nevertheless, relieved that the discussion with his friend was over.

 

 

INT. OVERWATCH HQ TEMPORARY HOLDING FACILITY – NIGHT

 

Gabriel hadn’t been here for a long time. He was usually too busy with missions, what with the current state of the world. Now that he thought hard about it, he didn’t have much reason to come here anyway. He did remember picking up Jesse from this place. That was one of the more significant moments he could recall.

 

He was headed towards the cell that Sophia was held in. It was located at the highest floor, since she was a priority subject. After getting through access, he went to the elevator and thought hard about what he was going to say to her as it ascended. He knew WHAT, he just didn’t know how. He didn’t even know what he wanted out of this. He was still thinking about it as he walked towards her cell.

 

As he unlocked the door of her cell and opened it, he found her sitting on her bed, legs crossed with what appeared to be a few magazines surrounding her. She was holding one to read as well. She stared at him, with a raised eyebrow.

 

SOPHIA

Commander Reyes?

 

Gabriel closed the door behind him and shifted uncomfortably where he stood. He glanced at the magazines. Sophia noticed this, feeling slightly embarrassed.

 

SOPHIA

I asked the guard if there was anything to read, and he gave me these. Figures.

 

Sophia rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed, but she moved her gaze back to the content anyway as she continued reading them.

 

SOPHIA

They’re entertaining though.

 

GABRIEL

You like to read?

 

Gabriel asked, trying to start a casual talk. He moved over to sit across her on the bed. Sophia put down the magazine.

 

SOPHIA

I read a lot of things but I like language. I know a few.

 

GABRIEL

You don’t say?

 

SOPHIA

I like copying accents too. That’s why I’m talking like you.

  

GABRIEL

I’d say you got it nearly down.

 

Sophia let out a small laughter of amusement at his joke. But her smile slowly faded into a frown.

 

SOPHIA

You didn’t really come here for small talk, did you?

 

Gabriel looked away from her gaze and sighed.

 

GABRIEL

We need to talk about where we're sending you.

 

SOPHIA

I’m not staying here?

 

GABRIEL 

No. Jack- Commander Morrison feels that it won't be suitable putting you together with other convicts, and I understand his sentiments.

 

SOPHIA

Because I killed those other people?

 

Gabriel couldn't say a word, signifying that he agreed but he didn't really want to say it out loud. Sophia looked away, not able to argue either.

 

GABRIEL

But we worked out a solution.

 

SOPHIA

What is it?

 

Gabriel slowly stood up and crossed his arms, uncertain about how he should break the news.

 

GABRIEL

You’ll be put in solitary confinement in our high level security prison in Canada unless… you agree to work for us. Under me, specifically. Seems like an easy choice.

 

Gabriel looked at her with confidence, but he caught her expression. She was looking down, shifting her eyes back and forth with a heavy frown.

 

SOPHIA

Am I that dangerous?

 

Gabriel’s suddenly felt troubled. She genuinely looked dejected. Gabriel had never had to deal with convicts like these. Usually they would just and accept the offer begrudgingly or reject cynically.

 

GABRIEL

Well to be frank, I probably have done more damage than you did and here I am, head of Blackwatch and serving an organization to serve and protect the world.

  

He realized his attempt to lighten up the mood didn’t go so well. He sighed heavily and went back to sit on the bed. Funnily enough, he never had to do this to someone in this position. Deep down, he knew the reason why, but he didn’t want to admit what it was.

 

GABRIEL

Look, kid. I don’t want you to be locked up all alone. Personally, I think you’re still young and you deserve a second chance. God knows I’ve been given so many in my life.

 

Gabriel went silent for a moment. Sophia caught what he said and narrowed her eyes, wondering what he was talking about.

 

GABRIEL

I’ve caused a lot of problems to the organization and right now, I’m trying my best to play by the rules to make up for it. I think you should consider the offer. Besides, there’s nothing wrong with starting over.

 

Sophia went silent for a while, as Gabriel stared at her, waiting for a response.

 

GABRIEL

You got a problem with us?

 

SOPHIA

I’m sure you guys are good people. The doctor was really nice to me, even though she knew who I was. And you’re okay too, I guess.

 

She was smiling as she said it, but she paused, her smile fading quickly.

 

SOPHIA

I’m… tired of being used... Being watched all the time... Fighting for someone else.

 

GABRIEL

So… what? You prefer solitary confinement then?

 

To his surprise, she actually let out a noticeable laugh.

 

SOPHIA

Nobody WANTS that… But I just want to be left alone.

 

She looked away, thinking deeply about something. Her face was starting show a sombre realization, as if she remembered something sad.

 

SOPHIA

Doctor Ziegler told me that I might not get to have a long life. I’ll get used to isolation sooner or later.

 

Gabriel was a little perplexed at her response. He thought having the chance to work for Overwatch was a step up from anything to anyone, but it wasn’t the case now. He stood up, not knowing what else to say to that. After a few moments of silence between them, he decided to ask something.

 

GABRIEL

Don’t you want anything in life? You know, ambitions? Dreams?

 

She laughed at the word, much to Gabriel’s growing frustration.

 

SOPHIA

I thought dreams are for kids.

 

GABRIEL

Maybe it is. But thinking about them helps us get through the tough times.

 

Sophia didn’t respond for a solid minute. Gabriel was just going to give up and leave when she spoke out.

 

SOPHIA

I've always thought about what it's like to be an ordinary person. You know, getting up in the morning, work and going home, sleep…

 

She trailed off.

 

SOPHIA

I know it sounds boring, but I think about it all the time when I was with Talon.

 

Both of them remained silent for a while. Gabriel standing, looking at the wall in front of him and Sophia on her bed, wrapping her arms around her legs. It’s been a long time since Gabriel had to talk like this with anyone.

 

GABRIEL

It’s getting late. I gotta take off.

 

He walked towards the door and opened it. He stood still for a couple of seconds, turning his head slightly. There were so many things he wanted to say. But he was already exhausted.

 

GABRIEL

Good night.

 

Before Sophia could reply, he left and the door closed.

 

 

INT. JACK MORRISON’S OFFICE – MORNING

 

Jack was sitting in his chair, looking over the paperwork piling on his desk. It wasn’t really the start of the morning that he wanted. But ever since his body began to tire and wear out, he was actually grateful to be doing more desk job rather than being in action. Though it did not really make the responsibilities of his job any lighter.

 

The latest one that he had to go over was the case with Sophia. He had to wait for Gabe to give him the result of his talk with her. The door of his office opened and in walked Gabe. He had on a serious expression, but Jack couldn’t tell whether it was good or bad.

 

JACK

So?

 

GABRIEL

She turned us down.

 

JACK

Really? She’d rather be locked up?

 

GABRIEL

No, it’s just…

 

Gabriel sighed, closing his eyes in a feeling of regret.

 

GABRIEL

I guess the idea of working for a big organization that forces her to fight and follow orders doesn't appeal to her anymore, if you get my drift.

 

Both of them are silent. Jack put down his pen as he was writing the report and took off his reading glasses.

 

JACK

Is that right?

 

GABRIEL

Straight from the mouth, Jack.

 

JACK

Alright then. I’ll be making the final arrangements to send her off to Canada.

 

After Jack stopped talking, he noticed Gabriel leaning on his desk on the side with his arms crossed. He was looking down and his face looked worried. Jack felt that Gabe was hiding something from him yet again. And he had a good idea what it was. He let out a long sigh.

 

JACK

Gabriel, if you have any concerns-

 

Gabriel threw his hands up in frustration and rolled his eyes.

 

GABRIEL

Why do you always act like you know everything I’m thinking about?

 

JACK

It’s WRITTEN all over your face. You obviously have a problem with this.

 

Gabriel glared at Jack, almost with fury, but he couldn’t say anything. What Jack said was true.

 

JACK

I know what’s on your mind. She looks like-

 

GABRIEL

I told you to DROP IT.

 

JACK

Am I wrong, GABRIEL?

 

Both of them had raised their voices at this moment, but they were really trying their hardest to control them for fear that they could be heard from outside the office. Gabriel couldn’t really deny what Jack was implying either, for he knew deep down, that WAS the reason he was acting this way.

 

JACK

I know how much you cared about-

 

GABRIEL

Stop it.

 

JACK

It’s been a long time since-.

 

GABRIEL

YOU THINK I DON’T KNOW THAT?

 

Jack was stunned to hear Gabe’s reaction, but he wasn’t entirely surprised. He knew how strongly he felt about her. He decided that he should stop provoking Gabe and stepped back, letting both of them have room to breathe. Gabriel did the same, breathing in and out to calm himself down. There was no point to lose his temper over something that happened long time ago.

 

GABRIEL

I’m out of here.

 

Gabriel started to walk away towards the door, but Jack cut him off as he put his hand on the doorknob.

 

JACK

Gabriel, if anything happens, I’m not going to cover for you anymore.

 

Gabriel stayed silent as he stood by the door. He turned his head slightly towards Jack, his face unchanged.

 

GABRIEL

I know.

 

 

OVERWATCH HQ TEMPORARY HOLDING FACILITY – NIGHT

 

Sophia was in her cell, sitting on her bed, relaxing as usual. She was reading the magazines she received again. Though it wasn’t that stimulating or educational, the copious amount of colourful fashion pictures fascinated her enough. She didn’t really have much opportunity to learn about insignificant things but now that she had the chance, she was at least having fun with it.

 

She heard the sound of her door being unlocked. She lifted her head and saw Gabriel walked in. For some reason, she always had no idea how to feel around him, seeing as he looked serious all the time. But she knew he had been nice to her so she felt at least a little bit comforted. She noticed that he was holding some books in his hands.

 

SOPHIA

What are those?

 

GABRIEL

You said you read. I thought these would be better.

 

He handed her the books. She held out her hands and took them, checking them out one at a time. They were fictional novels, a little worn and old, but still good enough for her. She nodded in gratitude, with a shy smile.

 

SOPHIA

Thanks.

 

GABRIEL

You’re welcome.

 

Gabriel stood uncomfortably yet again in front of her. She opened the book and started to skim through them. Gabriel rubbed his arms. He had something in mind to share with her, but he didn’t know how to start.

 

GABRIEL

I just want to inform you that you’ll be transferred to our holding facility in Canada next week.

 

Sophia nodded, albeit with a heavy expression. Spending the remainder of her lives living in a locked room alone didn’t seem like such a great choice, but if it was between that and having to be used again by a big organization, she’d rather endure the isolation. The thought about being used and disposed of as a weapon traumatized her. They both stayed silent for a moment.

 

GABRIEL

You sure you won’t change your mind?

 

SOPHIA

About what?

 

GABRIEL

This. Overwatch is not too bad. Blackwatch is even better.

 

Gabriel grinned with a blasé expression. It was the biggest smile she had seen him put on. It made her feel strange, but at the same time, she was amused. She returned the gesture.

 

SOPHIA

Commander Reyes, I appreciate that you’re giving me a chance. But I can’t do it. Not any more.

 

GABRIEL

What about that normal life? Wouldn’t it be worth it to sit through working for Overwatch just to get that?

 

Sophia’s expression dropped slowly as she was reminded of it.

 

SOPHIA

I guess it’s just a dream.

 

She noticed his worried look. She stood up and approached him, holding out her fake arm to touch him in assurance, but held back at the last minute, sighing.

 

SOPHIA

I’m sure confinement isn’t so bad.

 

Her voice was quivering in uneasiness, clearly showing a lack of confidence. Gabriel noticed this and wasn’t convinced of how assured she was in her initial choice.

 

GABRIEL

If that’s what you want, then there’s nothing else I can say.

 

They stared at each other, both with different expressions. Sophia’s eyes widened with worry, while Gabriel looked a bit lost and disappointed. He stepped back and intended to leave, but he still gave her one last smile.

 

GABRIEL

I hope you like those books.

 

END OF ACT 1.


	2. Act 2: TURBULENCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel made some questionable actions with the apprehended Talon agent.

INT. OVERWATCH PRISONER TRANSPORT VEHICLE OTW TO MAX SECURITY PRISON IN CANADA – NIGHT

 

A week later, it was moving time. Sophia was flown to Canada and was being transferred to the holding facility way deep in the snowy mountainside. She was already put in the straitjacket. In front of her were two guards, staring at her diligently and carefully, wary of any signs of resistance or escape. Despite her good behaviour during her internment at the temporary prison, they had been constantly reminded of what she did to the other Talon agents in Bulgaria.

 

They had been on the road for a couple of hours now. Sophia only noticed that it was raining outside and there was lightning and thunder that came by every once in a while. Though she said she was fine with the idea of dying, the thought of getting into a car crash now of all time was giving her an uncomfortable feeling.

 

Suddenly, a noise was heard outside of the truck. Sophia could feel the truck shaking slightly, as if something had landed on the roof. She stared above, being wary of whatever it could be. The two agents were also on guard and stood up slightly, holding their guns.

 

Sophia was on guard as well, despite being restrained, but a part of her actually wanted to see what was going to come for them. A few moments later, she heard a beeping sound coming from outside the door. She realized a split second later what it was.

 

SOPHIA

Get back!

 

Sophia warned the guards and scooted away quickly to the front of the truck. The two agents did the same and moved as far to the front as possible.

 

And just as she said, the door was suddenly taken out by a small but strong explosive force. Sophia closed her eyes, shielding them from the bright flashing light. As she opened her eyes, she caught a glimpse of black smoke entering and eventually, it ended up filling the cargo area. She assumed it was a smoke grenade. All three were blinded and couldn’t see their surrounding for a good couple of seconds.

 

All of a sudden, Sophia heard a punching noise, as if someone is attacking them. At the same time, she could hear one of the agents letting out a grunt. It sounded as if someone had took him down. She looked all around, being cautious of any incoming attacks. She heard a few more beating noises and grunting noises and grew worried of the danger. Still, she was alert and ready to fight back.

 

After a few seconds, the noises had stop. The smoke also started to clear out. Sophia noticed a figure in front of her. She glared with determination, ready to take him down, but she held back, recognizing the silhouette. It was a tall man with a strong build, wearing a hoodie covering half of his face. The man pulled down his hood, but Sophia already knew who it was.

 

SOPHIA

Commander Reyes?

 

GABRIEL

Hey, kid.

 

Gabriel approached Sophia and took off her jacket. He then walked past Sophia towards the front of the truck, seemingly tampering with something. Sophia could only stare after him in disbelief.

 

SOPHIA

What are you doing here?

 

GABRIEL

Getting you out.

 

SOPHIA

You’re taking me back?

 

GABRIEL

No. We’re heading somewhere else.

 

SOPHIA

Where?

 

GABRIEL

You’ll see.

 

SOPHIA

But… why?

 

GABRIEL

You ask too many questions. Let me give you one. Are you in or not?

 

Sophia just continued on staring at him with wide-eyed disbelief. Gabriel had on a determined frown on his face as he returned her gaze. He kept silent, patiently waiting for an answer from her. She was filled with confusion and skepticism.

 

SOPHIA

I… I don’t know…

 

GABRIEL

Listen.

 

Gabriel moved away from the front and bent over a little to move his face closer to hers, as a reassuring move. He put his hands on her shoulders, holding it gently but firmly.

 

GABRIEL

There's a lot of lines that we have to cross in life.

 

Sophia almost couldn’t comprehend what he was talking about but tried to understand at least.

 

GABRIEL

I know you’re scared, but wouldn’t it be better to at least try than do nothing at all?

 

Sophia was slowly persuaded. She was going to abide and accept her fate. But hearing what Gabe said made her change her mind. She nodded slowly. Gabriel moved away and exhaled a sigh of relief.

 

GABRIEL

We should get off. I’ve wired this truck to drive off the cliff soon.

  

Gabriel moved towards the back where the door was. He looked back towards Sophia, who still looked doubtful.

 

GABRIEL

It’s time to take a leap of faith, kid.

 

Gabriel then jumped off immediately, to Sophia’s shock. She looked around in panic before she decided to join him and jump off the moving vehicle. She landed clumsily and rolled over on the ground. She managed to get on her feet and looked towards the direction of the truck.

 

As Gabriel had said, the truck started to swerve towards the edge and drove off the cliff. She heard a crash followed by an explosion. She ran over to the edge and peeked over, her mouth hanging slightly in slight terror. All she saw was just fire and smoke coming from below.

 

Gabriel walked over by her side and stared below as well, but with an indifferent expression. Sophia noticed him and suddenly thought of something, narrowing her eyes at him.

 

SOPHIA

What happened to doing things by the books?

 

Gabriel shrugged, closing his eyes with a casual expression on his face.

 

GABRIEL

Never was my thing.

 

That was all he said before he walked away, much to Sophia’s bafflement. She slowly followed him. She wasn’t even aware of what their next plan of action going to be as she was too overwhelmed by what was going on.

 

 

EXT. SMALL TOWN – LATE NIGHT

 

Gabriel and Sophia were on a motorbike. Apparently he had followed Sophia’s transport vehicle while they were on their way to the prison. Sophia assumed that was how he had gotten to where she was so easily.

 

Gabe was taking control of the bike and Sophia held onto him from the back. She was vividly curious about the feeling and sight around her. Gabe continued to take them somewhere up further.

 

It was dark, seeing as it was night time. But Sophia could still see some signs of bright lights up ahead. It looked like they were heading into a small town. As they entered the area, she noticed that there weren’t many people around. Understandably so, since it was late at night.

 

They slowed down to a stop near what looked like a motel. Gabriel stopped the bike and got off, followed by Sophia. They started walking towards the entrance, when Gabe looked at Sophia beside him and stopped in his tracks.

 

He took off his hoodie jacket, leaving only a black T shirt for himself and quickly put it on Sophia, who was surprised at his gesture. He took a moment to examine her and took off his beanie hat, revealing his slightly scruffy buzz cut and placed it sloppily on her head as well.

  

GABRIEL

We need to stay low.

 

Gabriel then walked off, leaving a flabbergasted Sophia. She slowly understood what Gabe had meant to do when she looked down on her outfit and followed him into the register at the motel. Gabriel walked up towards the registration desk, where a man, presumably the one who ran the motel, was sitting, looking bored and tired.

 

GABRIEL

You got a room?

 

The man sitting at the desk stared at Gabriel with a sleepy expression, shifting his gaze to Sophia, raising his eyebrow at her. He sighed and turned his body to face Gabriel.

 

MAN

Standard or premium?

 

GABRIEL

Just… standard.

 

After registering, both Gabriel and Sophia walked up the stairs towards their room. The motel wasn’t anything fancy, but it was clean and it seemed safe. Sophia looked around in curiosity along the way. Gabe opened the door, prompting Sophia to go in. He closed the door carefully, as if trying to make as little noise as possible.

 

GABRIEL

We’ll stay here until the day after tomorrow. I'm waiting for a response from a friend.

 

SOPHIA

Friend? Who?

 

GABRIEL

You'll know soon enough.

 

Sophia was disappointed at his answer as she was too curious about what was going to happen. She silently groaned and rolled her eyes. Gabe noticed this and said nothing, but somehow it bugged him a little bit. He felt like a father talking to a teenager. He decided to let it go for now.

 

GABRIEL

Clean up and get some sleep. We’ll go to town first thing tomorrow.

 

Gabriel walked over to the worn out sofa chair and plopped on it, exhausted after today. After hearing what he said, Sophia felt a bit more excited and completely forgot about her curiosity. She took a towel and almost ran to the bathroom. Gabe caught a glimpse of it and couldn’t help but smile in amusement.

 

After taking off her clothes and hanging Gabe’s hoodie and beanie carefully by the door, Sophia took a look at the shower. She felt curious, probably more impressed than she should actually be. She so rarely had the chance to have a hot shower, let alone a bath.

 

She turned on the hot water and let it run for a while. She finally stepped in and felt some sort of release, as if a burden had been lifted off her shoulders. She let out a long sigh of relief. After feeling the hot water, she felt as if she never wanted to step out at all.

 

 

INT. MOTEL ROOM - MORNING

 

Gabriel fell asleep on the couch right after Sophia went to the bathroom. Suddenly, his cell phone rang, causing him to jolt and wake up immediately. He groaned for a while, letting the phone ring and picked up the call, rubbing his sleepy eyes with his fingers.

 

GABRIEL

Yeah?

 

JACK

Gabriel, I’ve got some bad news.

 

Gabriel’s eyes widened immediately. He made a mistake by not checking who was calling. The last thing he wanted to do was talk to Jack. He had to keep things hidden from him at the moment. But the more suspicious he acted, the more likely he was going to be caught.

 

GABRIEL

Jack, I’m away until next week. This had better be good.

  

JACK

I wouldn’t call you if it wasn’t. The transport vehicle that was carrying our prisoner to the holding facility last night drove off a cliff and crashed. Luckily, our two agents on the job had gotten off the truck but she was gone.

 

GABRIEL

Oh… what do you mean gone?

 

JACK

If she didn’t make it out of the truck, we couldn’t find her body. But the two agents reported that there was a man who attacked them and threw them off the vehicle. So I suspect that he had taken her.

 

GABRIEL

It is a possibility.

 

Gabriel had to sound convincing and pretended to agree, when ironically, that was EXACTLY what had happened.

 

JACK

Where are you right now?

 

GABRIEL

Look, I told you, I’m heading back to L.A. I need some time off.

 

JACK

It’s a little strange you’d want to go back to the place where-

 

Jack trailed off before he could finish his sentence.  He knew that if he went on any longer, Gabriel would be triggered again. It’s a coincidence that he almost mentioned ‘her’ when they were talking about Sophia as well.

 

JACK

You know what, forget it. This whole thing with S-… the prisoner, must be strange for you.

 

GABRIEL

What’s strange? Look, Jack, can’t a guy just enjoy his time off? I’ll cover for you when it’s your turn to take a vacation.

 

JACK

Okay, okay, I get it. I’ll just keep you posted if there's any more updates. Enjoy your break.

 

GABRIEL

Later.

 

Gabe hung up the phone, but the conversation did make him realize something. Sophia was not in the room. For a split second, there was panic in his mind, thoughts running through his head, wondering if Sophia had bailed on him and ran off on her own.

 

However, a few seconds later, Sophia walked out of the bathroom, wearing her prison outfit. She had just finished getting ready. She looked at him, wide-eyed, wondering what his problem was as he looked frantic. He breathed a sigh of relief. But he noticed her outfit.

 

GABRIEL

Put on the jacket and hat. We’ll get some new clothes for you when we’re out.

 

Sophia gave a shy but bright smile. The thought of receiving new things would put a smile on anyone’s face. She nodded and happily went to get the jacket and hat from the bathroom. Gabe couldn’t help but be entertained from watching her. But he realized later, he was not in the right place to feel that way. He sighed heavily, shaking his head and trying to compose himself.

 

 

INT. JACK MORRISON’S OFFICE - SAME TIME

 

When Jack hung up the call, it was a different story. He looked at his phone screen and frowned. He had a suspicion that Gabriel was lying. He knew he had been trying to go clean since Italy. But ever since Sophia’s face had appeared, Gabriel was acting more emotionally than usual and he knew the reason why. He put his phone away and went out of his office.

 

 

OVERWATCH HQ MEDICAL FACILITY ROOM – AFTERNOON

 

Angela was taking records of the medicine stock and the equipment’s status in the room. She was writing in her notes when Jack walked into the room. He looked solemn, as if someone had died. Angela felt concerned.

 

ANGELA

Jack? What’s going on?

 

Jack looked back and had a wary expression, trying to see if anyone was listening to them talking. Angela was puzzled by his reaction, but waited for him to respond.

 

JACK

I need you to come with me to Canada. I’m bringing Cadet Oxton as well.

 

ANGELA

What happened?

 

Jack wouldn’t answer. He looked away and sighed. Angela figured out what it could be.

 

ANGELA

Is this about that prisoner? The one with the prosthetic arms?

 

JACK

Yes. There was a report that came in this morning. The vehicle that was carrying her to the prison drove off a cliff. Our two agents who were assigned are safe but she wasn't found. They said someone had attacked the truck and knocked them out. I assumed that he had helped her escape.

 

Jack didn’t want to mention that Gabriel was the suspect he was talking about. At least for now.

 

ANGELA

What do you need me to do, Commander?

 

JACK

Since you were with the prisoner, you’d have some information about what she is and what she’s capable of. It would help in my investigation.

 

ANGELA

It must be really crucial if you are heading to the site directly.

 

JACK

If a highly dangerous felon is out there, it should be taken seriously.

 

ANGELA

Alright then. I will assist you.

 

Jack nodded, grateful for her willingness to help when needed. Most importantly, he appreciated the fact that she didn’t question more than what was needed.

 

 

EXT. STREET OF SMALL TOWN - EVENING

 

Gabriel and Sophia were walking in the streets of the small Canadian town. It wasn’t anything special, it was just like any other small town you’d come across if you went on a road trip. But he was relieved that the town was quiet and didn’t have too many people, so it was quiet and there was less possibility of them standing out. But it would work against them as well since there was NO crowd to blend in, in case they had to escape from someone.

 

They left a small clothing shop. It sold mostly second hand clothes, but anything was better than nothing. Gabriel actually did most of the picking, since Sophia was just wandering around the shop and gawking at everything. Although it was getting tiring, Gabe did enjoy her company. He assumed everything must have been new to her.

 

They entered a convenience store next. Gabriel had wanted to buy some necessities for Sophia as well as a pair of scissors. He wanted to change her hairdo so she’d be more unrecognizable.

 

GABRIEL

If you want anything to eat, just take them and go to-

 

SOPHIA

Okay!

 

Sophia walked over excitedly to the snacks area.

 

GABRIEL

Don’t take too much.

 

Gabriel shook his head, going over other things to look at. After they had finished picking the things that they wanted, he went to pay at the register. As he was pulling out his wallet, a man came in to the store and was holding a gun. He was a disheveled man, with long greasy hair and wearing a hoodie and his clothes were dirty. Gabriel was already feeling irritated that he had to deal with this now. Sophia was nearby at the aisle peeking out, seemingly more curious than scared.

 

MAN

Give me all your money, NOW.

 

The woman at the register was shaken, her hands held up in surrender. Gabriel shifted his eyes between them with a slightly confused expression.

 

GABRIEL

Who are you talking to? Me or…

 

MAN

Shut up! You, give me your money, now!

 

The man aimed his gun at the cashier, who looked terrified and was frozen in place. Gabriel decided to try diffuse the situation.

 

GABRIEL

Look, buddy. I think maybe you should put that thing away and walk out of here-

  

MAN

WASN’T TALKING TO YOU!

 

The man shifted his gun at Gabriel and cocked his gun, ready to fire. Gabriel was ready to lunge at him and take the gun away, but Sophia jumped in from the side and grabbed hold of the gun. The man tried to shake her off but her grip was surprisingly strong. She snatched the gun and broke it in her grip, throwing the remains away. She faced the man with an intense glare on her face. The man wasn’t fazed and took out a knife from inside his jacket. Gabe, who was witnessing all these, felt his heart dropped. He knew the outcome of this wasn’t going to be good either way.

 

MAN

Stupid kid!

 

He attempted to attack Sophia with the knife, but she managed to apprehend him with some quick combat moves, dodging the knife and hitting his body and face with some punches. She gave him a swift strong kick and he crashed through the door, stumbling and falling on his back. She walked out the door with a dark look in her eyes. In her hand was the very knife that the man was holding before. She had snatched it away from him.

 

Sophia’s face suddenly looked more sinister as she looked down on him with a frightening expression, with cold eyes and tight mouth. The man had his mouth hanging in terror and fear when he caught a glimpse of her face. Sophia spun the knife around her robotic fingers and swung it towards the man’s neck, to his horror. But just as it made contact with the neck, Gabriel’s voice called out to her in a stern way.

 

GABRIEL

STOP!

 

Gabe grabbed Sophia’s shoulder and pushed her to the side. She snapped out of it and looked at him, baffled by his actions. He walked over to the man and grabbed his shirt, lifting him up, glaring at him. As the man’s eyes shifted to Gabriel’s face, he suddenly looked even more frightened. Gabriel spoke to him with a dark, low voice.

 

GABRIEL

Leave, or DIE.

 

The man shivered in fear and scurried away quickly. Gabriel stared after him with a cold expression. He walked back and grabbed Sophia by her arm, but he stopped his tracks and looked at the cashier. She was wide-eyed, shocked at the scene she just witnessed.

 

GABRIEL

Don’t... call the cops, alright?

 

Afterwards, Gabriel walked off with Sophia, dragging her away by her arm, leaving a stunned store clerk not knowing what to do. He continued to pull her along the streets, intending to go back to the motel. Sophia put up with it for as long as she could, but she started to feel pain and pulled away in frustration, stopping both their tracks in front of a back alley.

 

SOPHIA

Let go! What’s your problem?

 

GABRIEL

We’re supposed to be keeping a low profile. That’s my PROBLEM.

 

SOPHIA

Well, what was I supposed to do? Let him shoot you?

 

GABRIEL

Killing him wouldn’t help either!

 

SOPHIA

Well, sorry for trying to save your life!

 

GABRIEL

If Overwatch finds out where we are, this would have been all for nothing. Don’t make me regret helping you.

 

SOPHIA

Maybe you shouldn’t have helped me at all!

 

GABRIEL

Maybe I should have just left you locked up in prison!

 

At this point, both of them were glaring at each other, breathing heavily as each were trying to compose themselves. But somehow, Sophia’s eyes were watering, tears clearly seen in her eyes. Her expression was still that of anger though but it was slowly tensing up. Gabriel pulled back, calming himself down.

 

GABRIEL

Look, kid. I didn’t mean-

 

Before he could finish what he wanted to say, Sophia took off and ran away as fast as she could. Gabriel definitely had a reason to panic now and chased after her.

 

 

EXT. SMALL TOWN JUNKYARD – NIGHT

 

It was already dark. It’s been one hour since Sophia ran off. Gabriel had been chasing her all over, but lost sight of her eventually. He decided that panicking would be a waste of time and energy. He looked for Sophia all over town and tracked her at the local junkyard.

 

There were a lot of old car parts piled up into many small “hills”. Gabriel walked in slowly, looking around and squinting his eyes to see beyond the darkness. There were a couple of streetlights, but the light from them was too faded and wasn’t enough to illuminate everything.

 

In the distance, he saw a familiar figure sitting at the bottom of the pile of junk. It was definitely Sophia. She was sitting down, wrapping her arms around her legs. Gabriel jogged over and called out to her.

 

GABRIEL

Hey! Kid!

 

Sophia looked up, noticing Gabriel in the distance. She slowly stood up on her feet, but continued to glare at Gabriel. Gabriel was a little taken aback, but he continued forward slowly.

 

GABRIEL

Why don’t we go back to the motel, huh? This whole chasing thing is a little over-dramatic, isn’t it?

 

SOPHIA

Just leave me alone!

  

GABRIEL

I can't do that, kid!

 

SOPHIA

Then I'M leaving.

 

GABRIEL

What are you gonna do? You can't make it out there on your own!

 

SOPHIA

You don’t know anything about me!

 

Their yelling exchange just created more tension between them. Sophia had had enough and started to back away as Gabriel approached her as slowly and calmly as he could. He really didn’t want to have to deal with this, but if he wants to keep things under control, he had to anyway.

 

Suddenly, bright light came from the left side of Gabriel. He turned towards the source and shielded his eyes with his arm, wondering what it was. He realized a moment later and was cursing silently in horror. It was a truck carrying some old, wrecked cars, but it was moving towards him.

 

GABRIEL

Oh sh-

 

Something burst out in front of him before he could say or do anything else. An even brighter light but it looked strange. He tried his best to keep his eyes opened and looked up, seeing a big bright yellow energy appearing in front of him. As he looked at the entire thing, he seemed to notice that it looked like a pair of huge wings. He looked down and was dumbfounded.

 

Sophia stood by between him and the truck just before the point of impact. Her expression was intense, as if she was enduring a lot of pain. The bright light energy seemed to have come out from behind her back. The truck looked as if it had collided with a wall, since a big dent had appeared at the front of it. He took a step back, trying to process what had just happened.

 

Almost ten seconds had passed and the bright light energy wings finally ‘retreated’ back into Sophia. Gabe eventually figured out what had just happened and exhaled in relief, thankful he didn’t get run over by a truck. Sophia continued to stare at him with a serious expression, but her eyes started to look tired. There was a lot of blood coming out of her nose and mouth but she seemed undeterred.

 

Gabriel noticing this, held out his hand in concern. But Sophia took a step back, cowering. She lifted her hand and touched her face, finally realizing that she was bleeding. Sighing, she wiped the blood off her face, with some smears still visible on her cheek. She shifted her eyes to the entrance and closed her eyes in guilt.

 

SOPHIA

Okay, let's go back.

 

Gabriel was still stunned, but Sophia walked past him towards the exit. Gabriel continued to stare after her, not knowing what he should say or do. But for now, he decided he should do the same and follow her back to the motel.

 

 

EXT. SMALL TOWN STREET – NIGHT

 

It was starting to rain. It wasn’t heavy, just a drizzle, but both Gabe and Sophia were slightly soaked as they walked side by side on the street, heading back to the motel. Sophia had remained silent throughout their entire walk and Gabriel felt uncomfortable about it. He constantly glanced at her, not knowing what to say. He felt bad, but at the same time he was frustrated that things didn’t went as well as it should. Well, Gabe should have just gotten used to it by now.

 

Just as they were approaching the motel, Gabriel placed his hand on her shoulder gently and bent down towards her. He looked into her eyes and sighed exhaustively.

 

GABRIEL

There’s still some on your face.

 

He placed his hand on her cheek that was smeared with blood and wipe it with this thumb. With the help of the rain that streaked down her face, he managed to get it off after a few strokes. He noticed Sophia didn’t say anything and did not have much reaction, other than just staring off into the distance with a blank tired look.

 

He took his hand off her shoulder and straightened up again. He hesitated to speak to Sophia, who was still looking away. He had to say it out now, to smoothen out the situation between them.

 

GABRIEL

I’m sorry, alright? I shouldn’t have said those things.

 

This time, Sophia shifted her gaze towards Gabe, but her expression didn’t change much.

 

GABRIEL

Also, what you did before, whatever the hell it was... that was amazing.

 

Sophia now turned her head completely to face Gabriel. She looked both relieved and surprised at what he said. She looked like she was about to smile, but she stopped herself, glancing to the ground, feeling guilty.

 

SOPHIA

I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have done what I did.

 

Gabriel and Sophia both looked at each other, mustering up a shy smile as they both come to an understanding. Gabriel sighed, frowning, as if thinking heavily on something. He shifted his gaze to Sophia again, with a softer expression.

 

GABRIEL

Why don’t we just take a short trip tomorrow?

 

SOPHIA

A short trip? Where?

 

Gabriel looked to the side and gave a sly smile.

 

GABRIEL

Some place I know.

 

Sophia took some time to look at him with a raised eyebrow, but eventually she smiled and nodded in understanding. Gabriel turned back towards the motel and led the way.

 

GABRIEL

Come on. It’s been a long day.

 

 

INT. MOTEL ROOM – NIGHT

 

Sophia was entertaining herself in the motel room by watching the old television set in the room. She preferred reading as a hobby, but watching shows on the TV was pretty enjoyable. Gabriel went out for an errand to get some food and supplies. She was feeling pretty hungry after the whole commotion.

 

The door of the motel opened and Gabriel walked in with a few bags in his hand. He placed them at the small coffee table by the sofa and took out something from one of the bags. Sophia walked over and look around in the bags. She smiled in excitement, seeing as he had brought some food. She was about to dig in but Gabriel motioned her to stop.

 

SOPHIA

I’m hungry.

 

GABRIEL

I’ll let you eat, if-

 

He took out the scissors from one of the plastics. Sophia stared at it, puzzled.

 

GABRIEL

You let me cut your hair.

 

SOPHIA

My hair isn’t even that long.

 

GABRIEL

We gotta change up your look so you’ll be less easy to recognize. And besides, a haircut’s always good for a new life.

 

Sophia stared for a moment at the scissors as she touched her hair for a moment, and then sighed, nodding her head. It didn’t matter much for her to lose her hair, so she might as well agree.

 

GABRIEL

Good. Bathroom.

 

They walked over to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. As they both stood face to face in front of the bathroom mirror, Gabriel carefully held out the scissors to Sophia’s head and he grabbed a bunch of her hair at the front and started snipping. Sophia grimaced at the sensation the first time around, but relaxed more and more as the cutting continued.

 

After almost fifteen minutes, and a mess of hair was all over the sink and the bathroom floor, Gabriel stopped cutting Sophia’s hair and dusted off some leftover hair on her shoulder. He proceeded to comb her hair, neatening it up and stroke a few flyaway strands away from her face.

 

GABRIEL

Take a look.

 

Sophia turned to the bathroom mirror and checked out her new haircut. Before, it was shoulder length and all over the place, even while under the beanie that Gabe gave her. Her hair was also growing at the front before as well, almost covering her eyes. But now her hair had become shorter, framing around her head. She looked a little less feminine with the hair but she didn’t mind, since even the front part was also shortened and she found it less troublesome.

 

It was funny. Back at Talon, all they ever did was shaved her head bald and left it to grow for a few years. But the feeling of having a proper haircut was foreign to her. Not in a bad way necessarily. A satisfied smile formed on her face, as she turned her head side to side, touching her hair all over, keeping her gaze on the mirror. Gabriel smiled warmly at her reaction.

 

 

INT. MOTEL ROOM – LATE NIGHT/EARLY MORNING

 

Gabriel couldn’t sleep at all. After having dinner together, Sophia went immediately to sleep. He sat there on the couch all night, observing outside of the window. He was wary that anybody from Overwatch would come for them, even though there was no indication that they were being tracked or hunted down.

 

He decided to give it a rest and tried to go to sleep before they have to take off early in the morning. As he leaned back on the couch, he glanced at Sophia, who was sleeping soundly on the queen-sized bed. She looked really peaceful and even seemed to be smiling. He let out a content sigh.

 

But as he studied her face, the other face that he didn’t want to see kept flashing. It was a love hate reaction. He felt an affection whenever he saw her but he despised it as well. Because it reminded him of the pain that he went through for a long time. But there was nothing else he could do besides shutting his eyes and hoping he would get some sleep.

 

 

EXT. SMALL TOWN TRAIN STATION – DAWN, MORNING

 

Gabriel and Sophia were at the train station nearby the town. They had left the motel early in the morning, feeling groggy and having nothing to say to each other. Thankfully the station wasn’t too far away and one of the stations in the routes was the destination that he wanted to go to. They were both standing around the waiting area, after Gabriel had bought the tickets.

 

As the train arrived, Gabriel and Sophia got on the train quickly. Gabriel was paranoid, looking around the station before getting on. He was still suspicious that Jack might have sent some agents to catch him. But thinking on it again, he thought he was being too paranoid.

 

As the train moved on, they sat side by side, with Sophia sitting by the window, looking outside. The train ride was estimated to last a whole day and arrive the next morning. Gabriel could breathe a sigh of relief since they would be on the move and would be hard to track down. But the downside was, they would be on the train for a while and there wasn’t much to do. He sighed, getting some shuteye.

 

An hour later, he woke up, seemingly couldn’t sleep any more. He stretched his arms to the front and yawned. He noticed Sophia at the side. She was hunched on the window sill, resting her head on her crossed arms on the sill, still awake and was gazing attentively to the environment outside with a wide-eyed expression.

 

He noticed her new clothes, remembering that she had changed her usual prison uniform into the clothes that he bought for her. She was wearing a black blouse with a dark green cotton jacket over it, paired with a rugged pair of jeans. She also wore her hair with a small hairclip getting the some hair at the front to the side. Gabriel smiled at this sight, smirking to himself.

 

GABRIEL

You look good.

 

Sophia noticed that he was talking to her and looked up, wondering what he was talking about. She eventually noticed, glancing at her outfit and smiled shyly at him

 

SOPHIA

Thanks for buying them.

 

GABRIEL

You should get some sleep.

 

SOPHIA

It's okay. I like looking outside. It's so nice...

 

She went back to observing the scenery outside. They were passing by small towns surrounded by some mountains in the countryside. It wasn’t typically picturesque, but from Sophia’s reaction, it was as if the view was so breath-taking. Gabriel stared at her, wondering about her life before in Talon. He questioned how terrible it could have been to the point where even just looking outside a window fascinated her.

 

As his gaze kept on her, he kept recalling on images of the girl flashing in his mind. He knew she was the reason he was doing all this. Flashes of her overlay Sophia as he could see the similarity more and more. He looked away downwards, frustrated at how much the past is coming back to haunt him.

 

 

EXT. SMALL TOWN – AFTERNOON

 

Jack, Lena and Angela had arrived at the small town that Gabriel and Sophia was hiding out at just hours before. Honestly, Jack hated doing this to his friend, but he had managed to track him via his phone when he called him and tracked his location. He knew he was crossing a line when he invaded his privacy, but he found it too coincidental that his location wasn’t too far from the crash site and decided it was worth investigating over.

 

Jack had sent Lena to look around town for some answers. Since she moved quick and had a friendly approach, she should be able to do the job well and get back to him in no time. Mercy went along with Jack to investigate together. The first stop was the motel, where Jack had pinpointed the location at.

 

The same man was at the register. He didn’t have a bored look this time when they arrived. Instead, he looked a little perplexed and nervous, mistaking them for the police or some special forces because of their uniform. Jack approached the desk counter with a serious expression. But he did his best to muster up the friendliest voice he could talk in.

 

JACK

Excuse me. I have a few questions I need to ask you. Do you mind answering them?

 

MAN

Am I in trouble?

 

JACK

Not if you answer truthfully.

 

The man shifted his gaze between Jack and Mercy. Jack looked stern and determined despite the friendly vibe he was trying to give off. Mercy on the other hand had a gentler look and this prompted the man to cave in. He sighed and nodded, nudging at Jack to proceed. Jack took out his phone and showed him the screen.

 

JACK

Have you seen this man?

 

It was a picture of Gabriel. The man squinted his eyes for a moment, and then widened his eyes.

 

MAN

Oh yeah, him. He came in two days ago with a girl. His daughter probably.

 

Jack cringed at the answer, knowing full well what that word meant, but he continued anyway.

 

JACK

Are they still around?

 

MAN

No, they left this morning. Don’t know where to.

 

Jack showed a slight disappointed look in his face as he put his phone back into his pocket and turned away from the man, nodding in gratitude.

 

MAN

I have to ask though, is this about what happened in the junkyard?

 

The man’s question stopped Jack in his tracks. Jack turned to the man.

 

JACK

What… happened in the junkyard?

 

MAN

Yeah. I’ve heard some things from folks passing by. You know one of those trucks stopped by to drop off junk? Some workers came by this morning and found one of them damaged at the front. But it looked pretty strange.

 

JACK

What do you mean?

 

MAN

The dent on the truck was like it hit a big round wall at the front. But there wasn’t anything in the junkyard that could do something like that.

 

JACK

I see. That is unusual.

 

MAN

You think they had anything to do with this?

 

Jack shifted his gaze to Angela, who looked worried. He looked as if he was both disappointed and unmoved by that statement.

 

JACK

I wonder… Well then, thanks for your cooperation.

 

Jack and Angela walked out of the motel door and hovered around in front for a bit while they waited for Lena to return and report what she found. But Angela noticed that Jack looked deep in thought, and his face scrunched up in intensity. She felt concerned and felt the urge to ask.

 

ANGELA

Jack, are you alright?

 

JACK

Considering what’s going on right now, I’m doing as well as I can be. I’m sorry if I troubled you.

 

ANGELA

No, no. It’s just that…

 

Angela stopped speaking for a moment, igniting Jack’s curiosity as to what was on her mind. He turned his attention fully on her.

 

JACK

What’s on your mind, Angela?

  

ANGELA

Jack, is this really worth going through all the trouble? The girl doesn't have that long to live. What Gabriel’s doing is not right, but maybe he has a good intention. Perhaps wanting to give the girl a chance to live a life?

 

Jack sighed, wondering how Angela could be swayed by Gabriel’s actions at this point.

 

JACK

Whatever the case is with the girl, who was a highly dangerous Talon agent, might I add, I’ve already provided a better option for her, to which she rejected. GABRIEL went out of his way to break the girl out and ran off with her. Does that clarify anything?

 

Angela went silent after hearing Jack’s explanation. Truth be told, he had a valid point. Gabriel had no excuse, even if he wanted to do the right thing.

 

JACK

What can you tell me about the girl?

 

ANGELA

I’m sorry?

 

JACK

From when you were treating her, do you have any other information about what she’s capable of, especially with the modifications done on her body?

 

ANGELA

Not that I’m aware of. All I know is that she could generate some sort of endoskeleton that can be projected outside through the modifications added to her body. Not sure if that’s what happened to the truck.

 

JACK

I see.

 

Jack also went silent, thinking hard about what could have happened. A minute later, Lena arrived at the motel, lively as ever. She approached Jack and Angela.

 

LENA

Hey ya, Captain, Dr. Ziegler.

 

JACK

Lena, what have you found out?

 

LENA

Nothing much from the regular folks, but I did find some information. A store clerk at a shop nearby claimed she had a run in with some trouble yesterday evening.

 

ANGELA

Really? What kind of trouble?

 

LENA

She said a guy was trying to rob the shop but the girl beat the guy up and almost killed him with a knife, until Commander Reyes stopped her and they both ran off.

 

ANGELA

Oh my.

 

JACK

The girl is acting unstable. Ironically, Gabriel is keeping her under control. Anything else?

 

LENA

Oh yeah, a few people working at the train station saw them both leaving on the train this morning. Not sure where though.

 

Jack frowned, slowly realizing that he might have an idea where they would go. He sighed heavily, closing his eyes. He had to figure out what the next course of his action would be. In his deep thought, Lena interrupted with a worried tone in her voice.

 

LENA

Captain, if you don’t mind me asking, is Commander Reyes in trouble? I mean, I don’t know much about the girl, other than that she was from Talon, but I don’t really want Commander Reyes to face any more punishments because of her.

 

JACK

Lena, it’s not something I want you to be concerned about. You’ve done well.

 

Lena and Angela looked at each other, with Lena trying to find an answer in Angela’s eyes, and her just giving a tired but sad look. They knew Jack was harbouring a heavy burdened thought in his mind, more so if it was about his good friend, Gabriel Reyes.

 

JACK

The two of you should head back to HQ. I’ll settle this alone with the agents here.

 

ANGELA

Are you sure, Jack?

 

JACK

Don’t worry. I’m used to it.

 

 

EXT. LOS ANGELES – MORNING

 

About a day later, the train carrying Gabriel and Sophia finally arrived. It was early morning and the hustle and bustle of crowd was starting to come in as people were going about in their day. It was a good situation for them to blend in and go unnoticed.

 

Gabriel knew his way round. He hadn’t been here in a long time. There was no one for him to go home to. But after everything they had experienced in the past few days, he felt that coming here would be nice change of pace. And the rush of nostalgia he was seeking could give him a peace of mind too.

 

Sophia on the other hand, was staring at everything in awe. She hadn’t been to a lot of places, so seeing a town with so much life in it was a new experience for her. All she could do was just look around while Gabriel glanced at her repeatedly to make sure she was still following him as they exited the station.

 

He was slowly becoming more and more charmed by her. He never thought that the Talon Assassin that they picked up could be so innocent. At the same time, he felt bad thinking about the life she had in Talon. Even if he had never seen it in person, he knew the experience would be too horrible to even imagine. So he swore to himself to make her a little happier now before he’d say goodbye.

 

As they went out the main entrance, he stopped in his tracks, with Sophia standing at his side. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, wondering what they were going to do next.

 

GABRIEL

Is there anything that you want to do today?

 

Sophia pursed her lips, looking to side, pondering about the question. A moment later, she shrugged and smiled at him.

 

SOPHIA

Why don’t you show me around?

 

Gabriel took a few seconds, but he returned her smile eventually.

 

GABE

Sure, kid. Sounds fun.

 

 

EXT. L.A. STREETS – MORNING

 

Gabriel and Sophia had been walking in the streets of the town for a while. He’d thought that she’d be interested to go in one of the shops and look around. But so far, all she did was just stop outside the store and look inside through the window with a wide eyed expression, to the confusion of the store owners. He decided that he should bring it up.

 

GABRIEL

Don’t you want to enter anywhere?

 

SOPHIA

I don't know where to start.

 

Sophia remained silent for a few seconds, looking to the side as if thinking of something.

 

SOPHIA

You?

 

GABRIEL

Excuse me?

 

SOPHIA

Do you have anywhere in mind?

 

Gabriel was a little perplexed at her question, but he answered anyway.

 

GABRIEL

Uh, not really.

 

SOPHIA

What kind of shops do you like to go to?

 

Gabriel didn’t know whether to answer sincerely or be sarcastic. But upon hearing said question, he smiled to himself, remembering something from his past.

 

GABRIEL

I used to go to the sports shop a lot when I was young. I was a basketball nut back then. Joined a few competitions in school. Wasn’t even that good at it, but I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t having fun.

 

SOPHIA

Really?

 

GABRIEL

Yeah, had to replace my ball and shoes so many times that the shopkeeper’s already got a replacement every time I came in. Even if I wasn’t really looking for one.

 

He let out a genuine laugh that Sophia hadn’t seen at all. She was a little surprised to see this, but she felt surprising warmth from Gabe upon seeing this and smiled to herself.

 

SOPHIA

You must really like basketball a lot, huh?

 

GABRIEL

Crazy about it. Watched all the games on TV whenever I could. Good times.

 

Gabe looked to the front, with sudden realization plastered on his face. He sighed with a heavy feeling in his chest.

 

GABRIEL

Seemed like a long time ago.

 

Sophia noticed this and couldn’t help but feel the sadness coming from his voice. Gabe decided to shake off the solemn mood and focused on the present.

 

GABRIEL

Anyway, since you like reading, maybe the library's our best bet.

 

Sophia didn’t say anything, but she nodded energetically and grinned. Gabe smirked in amusement and led the way.

 

 

INT. LOCAL LIBRARY – LATE MORNING

 

It’s been almost two hours and afternoon was coming around. Gabriel and Sophia had been hanging around in the library for quite some time. Gabriel was just taking a break and relaxing in the lounge area after a hectic few days. Even getting some shut eye whenever he could, but he was too wary of their situation to fall asleep longer than a few minutes each time.

 

Sophia on the other hand, was burying her face in a book after browsing for a while. She sat not too far from where Gabe was. It was a novel by a classic author. She hadn’t had the chance to read up literature so this was a great chance to take a peek into it. Even after an hour, she was fully invested in the story that took place in the book.

 

Before that, she was just enjoying her time, slowly looking around at the amount of books in the many shelves of the library. She could have done that forever, but this particular book caught her eye and she decided to read into it. It was reminiscent of her own life, and she somehow could remember bits and pieces of her own life. Not the one in Talon, but the one before. But it wasn’t that clear and she ended up feeling a little frustrated. Nevertheless, reading the book gave her a sense of fulfillment in some way.

 

 

INT. JANICE DINER – AFTERNOON

 

GABRIEL

Good?

 

Gabriel and Sophia were at the local diner just nearby. They were sitting in a booth at the corner of the diner, away from attention as usual. They were eating various types of food commonly served in diners: pancakes, waffles, eggs, fries as well as milkshakes. Usually Gabriel wouldn’t really eat these kind of food but he really wanted to treat Sophia to some good, guilt-inducing food.

 

Sophia turned to him and nodded energetically with a smile, her mouth closed filled with food. She turned back to her waffle and continued eating. She knew about every type of food as a result of her years of reading up books, but to taste them was a different story. Gabriel did the same and enjoyed eating. It’s been a while since he had any appetite to eat anything at all so he might as well just enjoy it.

 

GABRIEL

Kid, can you pass me the salt?

 

Upon hearing that, Sophia noticed something that never occurred to her. She side-eyed Gabriel who was still focused on his food. She ignored him. He repeated his request.

 

GABRIEL

Hey. KID. Salt, please.

 

Sophia decided to pass the salt but she had confirmed what she suspected. Though she felt sort of irritated by that fact, she let it pass for now. Name wasn’t a big issue to her. After all, she was identified as just numbers and letters for such a long time before.

 

SOPHIA

Sorry, Commander Reyes.

 

GABRIEL

For the record, “Commander Reyes” is a little too long. Just call me Gabriel. Reyes, if you’d like.

 

Sophia almost wanted to laugh. The irony of the fact that he didn’t want to be called by one name just made her situation even more infuriating. She sighed and remained silent, rolling her eyes away from Gabriel. They had finished their meal fifteen minutes later after an uncomfortable silence hung in the air.

 

SOPHIA

Thanks for the food... Commander Reyes.

 

Gabriel noticed what she said and was caught off guard. He frowned slightly but still maintained a chilled expression.

 

GABRIEL

I told you, you don’t have to call me that.

 

SOPHIA

Okay, fine. I’ll stop calling you that... if you start calling me by my name.

 

And with that, Gabriel just became even more baffled. All he could think of was where was this coming from? But he realized that Sophia must had known something was up.

 

GABRIEL

I know your name-

 

SOPHIA

Then say it.

 

Her voice was starting to sound loud and attracted the attention of the people sitting next to them. But they only glanced at them for a moment and went about their usual business. He couldn’t risk exploding with anger even though it was brewing inside of him, so he kept his cool.

 

GABRIEL

We can talk about this later. But I don’t want to argue right now. Especially about names, for crying out loud.

 

Sophia was practically glaring at him, but he was right. It was a stupid thing to get all riled up over. Still, she was annoyed by the situation. She sighed, nodding and getting off her seat, heading towards the entrance. Gabriel followed behind, with a feeling of both relief and guilt. It wasn’t as if he didn’t want to answer, but trying to talk about it was hurting him. But he had to face it, sooner or later.

 

END OF ACT 2.


	3. Act 3: Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel reveals his past and says goodbye. But nothing good awaits him when he gets back.

EXT. TOWN NEIGHBOURHOOD – LATE AFTERNOON

 

Gabe and Sophia was walking on the streets of a small suburban neighbourhood. It was around an area where more of the lower and middle class community are situated at. Things were a little tense between them after what had happened at the diner. They didn’t speak a word to each other and just walked. It was starting to become a little awkward to Gabriel while Sophia just avoided eye contact and looked away, sulking.

 

As Sophia walked on, she glanced to the side and noticed that Gabriel had fallen behind. She stopped her tracks and turned around. She saw Gabriel standing still, facing the house in front of him. She glanced to the house and saw that it was an ordinary looking house just like every other in the block, but more worn down and seemed abandoned, presumably because nobody was living there anymore.

 

She sighed, walking over to him, whose expression looked a little serious, and a little solemn at the same time. Sophia stopped and stood next to him, staring at the house as well, wondering what was so special about it.

 

SOPHIA

What are you looking at?

 

Gabriel was silent for a moment, but sighed.

 

GABRIEL

This was my house.

 

Sophia looked puzzled, widening her eyes.

 

SOPHIA

Right here?

 

He nodded slowly.

 

SOPHIA

No way.

 

He smiled, glancing over to Sophia who looked genuinely fascinated as she looked at the house as well. She didn’t seem upset over what had happened earlier any more, but he felt that he had to start being honest.

 

GABRIEL

It’s not a coincidence that we're here. I just came here to look at it again.

 

SOPHIA

Who did you live with?

 

GABRIEL

My grandmother was the main figure in my life. She was the one who raised me until I was old enough to leave.

 

He scoffed, amused by something he remembered. Sophia raised her eyebrow, curious at what he was thinking about.

 

GABRIEL

She wasn’t originally from around here. She tried so hard to teach me and the others about her culture. But I wasn’t much of a listener. Still isn’t.

 

Sophia smiled snidely, rolling her eyes. Gabe noticed this and was more relieved that there weren’t any tension between them anymore.

 

GABRIEL

It wasn’t just me and her. My cousins were here too. It was a fun time, maybe a little rough sometimes.

 

Gabriel’s smile faded slowly as he was talking.

 

GABRIEL

My grandmother passed on shortly after I left for the army. I don’t know where my cousins are neither. Didn’t think to keep in contact.

 

SOPHIA

Oh.

 

Sophia couldn’t say anything else as she didn’t know what to say. Gabriel was curious about something as he looked to her at her side.

 

GABRIEL

What about your family?

 

SOPHIA

Me?

 

GABRIEL

No one else is here, kid.

 

Gabriel joked to lighten up the mood. But Sophia didn’t look at him and stared straight ahead, with an almost blank expression. It was hard to gauge what she was thinking about.

 

SOPHIA

I told you before, Talon did something to my memories. I can’t remember much.

 

She went silent for a minute. Gabe wasn’t sure whether to continue asking or keep quiet. But she continued.

 

SOPHIA

Sometimes I get glimpses or flashes of people in my mind. I don’t know if they are my family but they kind of looked like me and they seemed friendly.

 

She smiled, but there was a sad expression in her eyes. She turned her attention to Gabe with a smile.

 

SOPHIA

I hope they were like yours.

 

GABRIEL

Do you ever think about trying to find them?

 

Sophia paused momentarily and frowned, thinking of what to answer.

 

SOPHIA

To be honest… I don’t want to. I don’t want to know whether they’re alive or dead. I don't want them to keep wondering about me either... But if they’re still around… I hope they’re okay.

 

Gabe was a little perplexed at her answer, but he then remembered why they were here in the first place and shifted his gaze to the ground, pondering hard about his current life choices. Sophia noticing this, suddenly thought about what had happened earlier.

 

SOPHIA

Did you know someone named Sophia?

 

Gabe’s heart skipped a beat upon hearing her say that. But he knew he couldn’t keep avoiding the situation, now that she had caught on. He closed his eyes, sighing heavily.

 

GABRIEL

We’ll talk about it somewhere else.

 

Gabriel started walking away, leaving Sophia to be intrigued and impatiently curious at what he was going to say. She pranced behind following him.

 

 

EXT. L.A. BEACH - EVENING

 

The sun was setting in the horizon. The sky was painted with orange red hue and it was almost clear, with a couple of clouds floating around. It was still sort of bright out as the sun was glaring towards the beach, but it wasn’t too excruciating.

 

Both Sophia and Gabriel were sitting on the bench facing the ocean. They both had a plastic cup with some drink shakes in them. It had been a long day so Gabe decided to get some refreshments from a food truck. However, since leaving the house, both of them hadn’t spoken a word to each other. Sophia wanted him to tell his story on his own time but at the same time, she couldn’t wait to hear any more.

 

They both continued to stare at the view, appreciating it while it lasted. Gabe knew he might not have the chance to see it again after this, with. Well, only if Jack managed to find them anyway. Sophia on the other hand was taking in these new experiences in silence, and looked forward to more days when she can see it again. After some time, one of them broke the silence.

 

GABRIEL

I had a daughter.

 

Sophia shifted her gaze from the view to Gabe instantly, her eyes widened. His tone was low and serious, but it was almost quiet. Thankfully there was no one else around at the time, just the sound of the waves and seagulls flying around.

 

GABRIEL

She... wasn’t my real daughter. I sort of adopted her from somewhere when she was a baby.

 

SOPHIA

That’s… really cool.

 

Her voice sounded as if she was genuinely excited and fascinated by this fact. Gabe glanced at her, nodding and giving a small smile.

 

SOPHIA

What was she like?

  

GABRIEL

I thought it would have been tough to take care of a kid, especially when you’re alone and all. But she was surprisingly easy to handle. She didn’t cry much. Wasn’t fussy. Likes to laugh. Maybe a little overly attached but I didn’t care. We stayed here in L.A.

 

Silence was hanging in the air. Sophia didn’t know what to say or ask. But somehow, seeing him talk about someone with such warmth, made her feel more and more that he was truly a kind person. She smiled to herself, but the smile slowly faded, as a thought came to her head.

 

SOPHIA

What… happened to her?

 

Upon hearing this, Gabe didn’t move or flinch, but he maintained his gaze ahead and sighed heavily. Sophia knew it must have been something he really didn’t want to share and was expecting him not to answer. But to her surprise, he responded.

 

GABRIEL

She was around six or seven years old, I can’t really remember… She became really sick. I thought maybe…

 

Gabe paused and hesitated to continue on, which prompted Sophia to feel more concerned. She regretted asking about it but she wanted to know the truth.

 

GABRIEL

-She could get better. All those months seeing doctors and going to different hospitals. But… she didn’t. She died in a hospital bed. And I was right next to her, just… useless.

 

SOPHIA

I’m really sorry.

 

Sophia’s voice was quivering, feeling really bad about asking. She didn’t know about Gabriel’s depressing history and now that she did, she wished that she hadn’t asked. She composed herself and let out a sigh, keeping quiet for a while.

 

SOPHIA

So… her name was Sophia?

 

Gabe turned his gaze to Sophia, surprised at first, but he knew she would figure it out sooner or later. He closed his eyes, smiling.

 

GABRIEL

You’re smart.

 

SOPHIA

It doesn’t take much to put it together.

 

Her answer honestly amused him and he managed to let out a small cough sounding like a chuckle, despite the fact that he had a heavy feeling in his heart. Talking about Sophia was indeed difficult. He had to keep mum about it to almost everyone for almost twenty years. But he knew someday he had to talk about it again.

 

GABRIEL

You remind me of her.

 

SOPHIA

Is that why you’ve been helping me?

 

GABRIEL

Look, I kinda have a bad history of helping out young troublemakers like yourself.

 

He joked, but he had to snap out of it and answer as sincerely as he could.

 

GABRIEL

I would have done this either way, kid. Doesn’t matter who you remind me of.

 

SOPHIA

Don’t lie, Commander Reyes.

 

Gabriel was a little perplexed at her answer. From her tone, he didn’t know whether she was trying to play around or if she was actually upset.

 

GABRIEL

You look so much like her. Just… how I’d imagine her if she could have grown up. And the name… it’s like the world’s playing a cruel joke on me.

 

Sophia somehow felt a little dejected upon hearing his answer. But she was still grateful to him, no matter what the reason was. Gabriel continued.

 

GABRIEL

If there was no Overwatch or Talon or whatever, I would have just taken you in as my family. But reality’s harsh, I’m not gonna lie.

 

SOPHIA

I know… Thanks anyway, for sharing.

 

Gabriel nodded in understanding, looking at her. They both sat in silence once more. With nothing to say, Sophia diverted her attention to the sea once more, but Gabe spoke out.

 

GABRIEL

What happened back then?

 

Sophia lifted her head up in surprise, and shifted her gaze to Gabe once more with widened eyes.

 

GABRIEL

It wasn’t just anger, wasn’t it?

 

Sophia felt her heart gradually beating faster. She sighed.

 

SOPHIA

If I tell you the truth, are you just going to take me back to Overwatch?

 

Gabe smiled and chuckled to himself.

 

GABRIEL

It’s a little too late for that.

 

Sophia put on a tiny smile of amusement and then proceeded to tell the truth, with a heavy feeling in her heart.

 

SOPHIA

We were all in front of the base, ready to attack, following the orders. But suddenly everyone stopped and turned to me. They started to attack me, but my... body shielded and protected me from direct hits. So they started to rip my arms off and threw me around.

 

Sophia’s voice started to break, but she kept going.

 

SOPHIA

I was on the ground, crying. I was going to let them kill me but then... after that... I...

 

GABRIEL

You can’t remember what happened after that? And what you did?

 

Sophia was breathing heavily but she stopped. She looked at Gabe with a dark look in her eyes.

 

SOPHIA

I knew exactly what I did. I saw it. Every single moment. Every single death.

 

Gabe was taken aback. Despite thinking that he had known how Sophia had felt or thought, she kept wandering back into her dark persona. But he was puzzled at her story. He wondered why Talon would execute Sophia. He assumed that they thought she was a failed test subject and wanted to get rid of her. And doing it in front of the Overwatch base, while risky, could have been their way to clean up any mess left behind.

 

But there was still several questions in his mind. Why wouldn't they just utilize Sophia as she was? Even if she failed to be an Assassin, he could see that she was powerful in other senses. It made him theorize that this was a part of a bigger plan. And another major question was how could Sophia still have killed them all off on her own? What kind of abilities did she have? He wanted to ask, but he was afraid it might trigger a traumatic response from her. And he had seen enough and known enough to know at least what she can do.

  

SOPHIA

I didn’t want them to kill me . That's why... I did what I did.

 

GABRIEL

I thought you weren’t afraid of dying.

 

SOPHIA

Dying by my own choice is better than letting others do it for me.

 

Gabriel took it all in slowly. He was constantly reminded that Sophia had had it bad in her life.

 

GABRIEL

You sure you can’t at least tell me HOW you did it?

 

She noticed Gabriel staring directly at her with an intense look in his eyes, as if trying to demand more answers. She shifted away uncomfortably, almost rolling her eyes.

 

SOPHIA

Figure it out yourself.

 

Gabriel scoffed and widened his eyes, and then chuckled in amusement at her cynical answer.

 

GABRIEL

Geez, kid. Stop making it hard for me.

 

Sophia couldn’t help but join in the laughter as well. A few seconds later, they finally stopped their giggle fest and sighed.

 

GABRIEL

They shouldn’t have done all those things to you. If I had it my way, I would have killed ALL of them too.

 

Sophia was half surprised at his answer, but mostly, she was touched that someone would fight for her. She wanted to cry, but her instinct told her to hold it in and hide her face away.

 

SOPHIA

Thank you… I think.

 

Gabe smiled reassuringly at her and got up from his seat.

 

GABRIEL

Come on. Let’s-

 

Gabriel looked up and was taken aback. Jack was standing not too far from them, with an indescribable look on his face. He didn’t know if he was angry or disappointed, or even upset at all because Jack’s expression was stoic, with narrowed eyes and tight mouth.

 

He walked over to Gabe, maintaining his stare at Gabe, with an angrier look on his face. Gabe was frozen in his place, not knowing to do. But he had to take his stand and glared back at Jack. He wasn’t going to let him ruin the plan. Sophia noticed Jack as well and stood up quickly, moving behind Gabe, peeking out behind him.

 

JACK

I hope this little game of yours has been fun.

 

GABRIEL

Yeah, as a matter of fact, it has. Thanks for asking.

 

Jack glared even more at him, annoyed at his usual comebacks.

 

JACK

I’m taking you both back to headquarters.

 

GABRIEL

Come on, lighten up. We're just taking a short trip together.

 

Jack stepped closer to Gabriel, but Gabe was standing his ground, not giving in to Jack’s intimidation.

 

JACK

I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.

 

GABRIEL

Just let her go, Jack-

 

JACK

She's a murderer, Gabriel!

 

Jack practically yelled with rage steaming off his face. Thankfully, there wasn’t anyone else around the area. Gabriel was a little shaken at his answer, but he wasn’t going to give in. Ever. Not to Jack, of all people.

 

GABRIEL

What makes her any different than me? Any different than us? What I did in Italy… Hell, what we’ve done in the past twenty years were much, MUCH worse.

 

At this point, something in Jack had snapped. But what was scarier was that he didn’t feel like arguing with Gabe anymore. To him, there was NO more arguing.

 

JACK

I have been very lenient with you all these years. Back in Italy. With Jesse all those years ago. And God knows how many more. I’ve taken the bullet for you many times and had to answer for your actions. And for what? For our friendship?

 

Jack paused to take a breather. He couldn’t let his emotions go out of hand too much.

 

JACK

I won't tolerate it anymore, Gabriel.

 

Out of seemingly nowhere, Overwatch agents surrounded them with guns in their hand. Jack wasn’t kidding around and wasn’t taking any chances. Gabriel looked around with his guard up. He shifted his gaze back to Jack with anger in his eyes.

 

GABRIEL

You think I’m gonna let you take her just like that?

 

JACK

You won’t have a choice.

  

SOPHIA

Wait!

 

They both turned to the side and saw Sophia, looking bewildered and desperation visible in her eyes. Gabe was surprised at this and held back. Jack did the same, but he didn’t let his guard down. The agents around them held up their guns to Sophia, being wary of her. Sophia walked over slowly and held up her hands in surrender.

 

SOPHIA

I’ll… I’ll go with you. You can lock me up, do whatever, but please… don’t hurt us.

 

Gabriel was stunned at her actions. After all that he went through to get her there, she just gave it all up. But he couldn’t say anything. It wasn’t her fault. It was his. HE had failed.

 

In reality, Sophia didn’t really want to give up. But she didn’t want to cause any more trouble, especially since the incident in Canada. Gabriel’s actions were because of her. So it was best if she quit while they were ahead to prevent any more damage.

 

 

INT. OVERWATCH TRANSPORTATION VEHICLE - DUSK

 

Both Gabe and Sophia were apprehended by the agents, handcuffed and dragged away. They were led by Jack towards the transportation truck. He got to the front seat while the two were held at the back part of the vehicle. They sat facing each other, but both of them couldn’t look each other in the eyes.

 

It wasn’t as if they were upset with each other. Both of them felt a sense of regret and disappointment in themselves. But for different reasons. Almost thirty minutes had passed. Gabe stole a few glances from time to time at Sophia, who was constantly looking down with a sombre expression on her face. He sighed, feeling as if he should say something to console her.

 

GABRIEL

Kid.

 

Sophia slowly looked up, with an anxious look in her eyes. She didn’t really want to hear what Gabe wanted to say about their little escapade that ended badly. But Gabe had a sympathetic look in his eyes, to which she despised even more. The worse feeling was having someone pity her.

 

GABRIEL

I'm sorry.

 

Sophia raised her eyebrow in confusion.

 

SOPHIA

Why?

 

GABRIEL

I couldn’t do anything.

 

Sophia remembered a similar thing he said before about his daughter. She closed her eyes, inhaling and letting out a long sigh.

 

SOPHIA

Stop blaming yourself.

 

Gabriel took notice of what she said and straightened, a little surprised.

 

SOPHIA

If you didn’t take me away, I wouldn’t have about all this. About the world, about life. It’s not perfect, but it feels like… like home.

 

Gabriel was silent. He couldn’t say anything. He wanted to feel better, but this time, he had crossed the line again and Jack didn’t want to budge anymore.

 

SOPHIA

I’m the one who should apologize.

 

GABRIEL

Kid-

 

SOPHIA

NO, Commander Reyes.

 

He was taken aback by her response that sounded almost irritated.

 

SOPHIA

You did all this because of me. If I wasn’t here, you’d still be in… your office or something.

 

GABRIEL

Office?

 

SOPHIA

I don’t know. Whatever it is you do when you’re not being arrested.

 

Gabriel and Sophia stared at each other, a weird atmosphere hanging in the air. After a few seconds, they both laughed and in amusement. They took a while to compose and sighed together.

 

GABRIEL

For what it’s worth, kid, it’s been fun.

 

SOPHIA

Why? Because you can laugh at me?

 

Gabriel smiled, and shook his head.

 

GABRIEL

Nah…

 

Gabriel shifted his gaze at Sophia, who was sulking playfully. He smirked, amused by himself.

 

GABRIEL

Hmph, maybe.

 

Jack, who was at the front seat, had his head turned to them slightly as he heard their conversation. In a way, he was regretful. If the circumstances didn’t exist, they would have sounded like such good friends, maybe even like a family. But the fact of the matter is, Sophia was a Talon Assassin who had taken many lives, regardless of whether they were Talon or not, and Gabriel had broken a convict out of prison. He frowned, sighing and turning his attention back to the road.

 

In a split second, he noticed a roadblock up ahead and took control of the vehicle, steering it to a halt. The rest of the trucks that followed behind also braked abruptly, drifting to the sides. As the vehicle came to a complete stop, Jack opened the door and got off. The situation prompted both Gabe and Sophia to notice as well and look ahead through the small window to see what was happening.

 

Jack walked over and checked the roadblock. There were piles of boulders lying around and some signboards, the usual ones with the ones warning about constructions. He turned around and checked with one of the agents.

 

JACK

I thought we were taking the uninterrupted route.

 

AGENT

I’m sorry, Captain. I wasn’t made aware that there was a roadblock here.

 

JACK

Okay, let’s reroute. Find another road.

 

Suddenly, they heard something small hitting the ground, followed by a low sound of beeping. Jack turned towards the direction of the noise and widened his eyes in shock. It was a small grenade. He quickly turned around to the other agents.

 

JACK

Get down!

 

The grenade exploded and suddenly flashed a bright light. Jack and few other agents were down on the ground, trying to take cover from the grenade. Subsequently, there was a lot of smoke that appeared after the explosion, causing a dark, thick smog that blinded their visions of their surroundings.

 

Both Gabe and Sophia were being alert of what was going on. Gabe assumed that there was an attack happening and was ready to fight back, despite being handcuffed. Sophia on the other hand, was fearful. She thought that Talon had come for her to take her back.

 

The door at the back of the truck swung open and a person stood by. It was someone, assumed to be female, dressed in what appeared to be a dark blue jumpsuit with a white leather jacket with furred collar and black boots with heel. Her head was shaved at the side, leaving a mop of wavy, bleached blonde hair at the top that was almost covering her right eye that had a faint scar across it. Half of the bottom of her face was covered with a black gas mask, but her golden brown eyes could be seen. She was presumably African American, judging by her dark chocolate brown skin.

 

MYSTERIOUS PERSON

Hey, Gabe.

 

Sophia was still confused, but Gabe had a different feeling. He knew exactly who it was and a smirk formed on his face.

 

GABRIEL

Better late than never.

 

She took out a gun from inside her jacket and pointed towards them. Sophia gasped in surprise, but the gun fired laser beams and shot towards their cuffs, melting and breaking them apart, enabling both Gabe and Sophia to break out of their chains.

 

MYSTERIOUS PERSON

Come on. We ain’t got much time.

 

She ran off swiftly. Gabriel started to follow, along with Sophia. They were running through the thick smoke, headed towards a white sleek car up ahead. All of a sudden, a couple of gunshots were fired at them. Thankfully none of them were hit, but it caused them to stop their tracks and turn towards the direction where the gunshots had come from.

 

It was Jack, who was holding up his rifle and pointed at them. Gabe stepped up and faced him directly with a glare on his face. Jack returned his look with a more intense expression. He thought he had reached the limits of his patience before, but somehow Gabriel pushed it even more.

 

Suddenly, Gabe felt his hand being grabbed by someone. He turned to look and was startled to see Sophia, whose eyes were intense, almost as if telling him to drop it. After a few seconds, Gabriel complied and ran off together with Sophia and the mysterious person.

 

Upon seeing this, Jack shot again, this time intending to hit. But Sophia deflected the bullets with her spine shield as they were running. They finally arrived at the white car. The person got to the driver seat and Gabe moved on next to her. Sophia went to the back quickly and closed the door.

 

The person took off her mask and turned her head to the back seat, smiling at Sophia, who seemed startled by her sudden gesture and had a more wide-eyed, deer in the headlights expression. The woman seemed like an older adult, around mid-30s or so and looked age but still seemed attractive.

 

MYSTERIOUS PERSON

How you doing, honey? I’m Roz.

 

GABRIEL

Can we save the introductions for later?

 

ROZ

You got it, boss man.

 

The person, who was now known as Roz, shifted the gear and pressed a couple of buttons on the dashboard. Now that Gabe had taken a closer look at it, this wasn’t like any other car he had ever seen before. He assumed she must have had it custom made.

  

ROZ

Hang on.

 

She lowered down the handbrake and pressed on the accelerator. She turned the steering wheel hard to the left and the car moved furiously, with both Gabe and Sophia bracing themselves. As they were moving for a few seconds, Roz pressed a noticeable big button in front of her and a pair of wings popped up from the sides of the car. The rest of the car’s body had changed as well, into a more aerodynamic shape. They took off from the road and into the air, flying off to freedom. Gabriel, who saw all these turned his head to Roz with a cynical looking smirk on his face.

 

GABRIEL

Looks like you’ve got some upgrades.

 

ROZ

I wasn’t sitting on my ass doing nothing since you left me.

 

As the car-plane hybrid flew away, on the ground, Jack and the other agents could only stare after them. Jack was obviously unhappy with this outcome and frowned heavily, his eyes narrowed. His mind was at a loss of what to do. He could pursue them, but to be honest, he was already exhausted.

 

AGENT

Sir, what do we do now?

 

Jack stayed quiet for a few seconds before letting out a long sigh. He was exhausted. He couldn’t be bothered any more. He’d let Gabriel do whatever he wanted for now, but he knew that he had to come back to Overwatch, sooner or later.

  

JACK

I’ll return to HQ and you all should head back to your base.

 

AGENT

But what about Commander Reyes?

 

JACK

I’ll deal with him when he’s ready.

 

And with that, Jack and the rest of them slowly walked back to their vehicles and left the scene, with a failed mission on their hands.

 

 

EXT. CALIFORNIA HILLSIDE – NIGHT

 

The white car-plane hybrid had landed at the top of a hillside overlooking L.A. There was actually a road leading up to where they were and the ledge had metal pillar that people can look over the view at. The three of them weren’t too far from where they had taken off an hour ago, but it was enough distance to put between them and Overwatch.

 

Sophia was staring off to the distance at the view of the city at night, with the bright lights sprinkled across the land and the sky as well, feeling a sort of awe and relief in her heart. There was a small smile forming on her face.

 

It had been a hectic day today that almost ended with them being thrown in jail. Still, it was one of the best days she could remember having. Maybe it was the one of the few good days she had in her entire life. Gabe joined her and rested his arms on the pillar, feeling almost the same way, but he knew it would end soon. He had to face the music, sooner or later.

 

GABRIEL

Wild ride, huh?

 

SOPHIA

Literally.

 

They both snickered in glee. There was a lot more laughter shared between them than each of them could have ever thought. As they collected themselves, Sophia nudged her head towards the direction of the car, where Roz was currently checking on her car.

 

SOPHIA

Who is Roz anyway?

 

GABRIEL

She's the friend I was talking about. You know, she worked for Overwatch a while ago.

 

SOPHIA

Really?

 

GABRIEL

Yeah… Well… That didn’t work out.

 

ROZ

Good riddance.

 

Roz walked up towards them, presumably finished with her business with the car. Her facial expression was a mixture of cynicism and amusement at the same time. She glanced at Sophia with a warm friendly smile. Sophia felt a little comforted upon seeing this and felt that she could trust her.

 

ROZ

Hey sweetie, can I borrow Mister Reyes for a second? He and I need to… talk about some stuff.

 

Gabe raised his eyebrows upon being called Mister Reyes, from her of all people. Sophia shifted her eyes between both of them and nodded.

 

ROZ

Thanks. This won't take too long.

 

Roz walked off, presumably to another spot not too far away to have a private chat. Gabriel followed her lead, turning his head to Sophia with a comforting smile to reassure her. Sophia shrugged to herself, turning her attention back to the scenery that she was enjoying.

 

Meanwhile, Gabriel and Roz went up to a spot next to the car. He was walking slowly behind her, wondering what to say after all these years. She was the person that he had asked a favour from to help with Sophia. He knew she couldn’t be bothered to refuse no matter how much she wanted to avoid being a part of this.

 

GABRIEL

I guess your attitude never changed.

 

ROZ

So is your ability to stay out of trouble.

 

Gabriel smirked and scoffed, amused by her comeback.

 

GABRIEL

You and Jesse have so much in common.

 

ROZ

Don’t compare me with that hillbilly.

 

Gabriel wanted to laugh, but Roz’s face never changed its serious expression. He held back, knowing that he had some questions he needed to answer.

 

ROZ

Tell me straight up, Gabriel. What’s goin’ on?

 

GABRIEL

I told you before, I needed a favor from you.

 

ROZ

You know what I mean.

 

Roz’s voice almost raised its volume, but she was still cautious of having their conversations being heard by Sophia. She glanced momentarily at her, who was still staring off into the distance.

 

ROZ

I come and find you being taken away in a couple of security trucks. IN HANDCUFFS. This is serious.

 

GABRIEL

I told you to come prepared, didn’t I?

 

ROZ

Cut the shit, Gabriel.

 

Gabriel quickly shut up, letting Roz speak up whatever she had in mind first.

 

ROZ

Who is she?

 

GABRIEL

She’s just a kid who got into some trouble with Overwatch. Jack thinks she’s dangerous, but I just want to give her a chance. Ring any bells, Roz?

 

ROZ

That’s NOT what I asked.

 

At this point, Roz had went up closer to Gabriel’s face and narrowed her eyes at Gabriel in intimidation, feeling annoyed with all the secrecy. Gabriel looked back at her with a slight anxiety and sighed, giving in.

 

GABRIEL

She’s from Talon.

 

At that moment, Roz backed away and threw her hands up in the air in disbelief, rolling her eyes at the same time.

 

GABRIEL

We captured her in Bulgaria. She came with an entire army of other Talon soldiers but she killed them all. She didn't harm any of the Overwatch agents while she was in custody.

 

Roz scrunched her face up in confusion.

 

ROZ

Why’d she kill ‘em?

 

GABRIEL

Long story short, they were attacking her. Does that clear things up?

 

ROZ

NO, YOU DUMB OLD MAN!

 

Gabriel’s feet took one step back and he quickly turned his head to Sophia, who had noticed them. He shifted his attention back to Roz, gesturing her to keep things quiet. She groaned in impatience but she complied, speaking in a loud whisper instead.

 

ROZ

Did you hear what you just said? She KILLED a lot of people. She's not some run of the mill thief . She’s a member of a terrorist organization! AND A MURDERER!

 

GABRIEL

She killed HER people in self defense! She never did anything like that afterwards.

 

Gabriel’s mind suddenly flashed to that moment when Sophia almost slit the throat of the robber in the Canadian town, but he quickly shook it off.

 

ROZ

Then why didn’t you try explain that to Jack?

  

GABRIEL

Do you, of all people, think he’d listen to me?

 

Roz gritted her teeth in defiance, but he knew Gabriel was right. She exhaled and rolled her eyes.

 

ROZ

Look, I was told I was gonna help out some girl who got into trouble with the law. Give her a chance to start a new life like what you did for me. I was NOT told I'm helping out a DANGEROUS TALON AGENT!

 

GABRIEL

Look at her, Roz!

 

At that point, Gabe had raised his voice in anger as well, but still kept it hushed in a whispered tone. His face was starting to reflect his voice as well. Roz glared at him but did as he said and looked at Sophia. She was still minding her own business and looking at the view peacefully.

 

GABRIEL

She’s just a kid.

 

ROZ

You said that already-

 

GABRIEL

Every one of those Talon soldiers are people. Some were treated far worse than others. Taken away when they're just children and had their bodies operated on just to be turned into weapons that had to follow orders for the rest of their lives. SHE was one of them.

 

Roz couldn’t say anything. Her heart started to soften a little along with her attitude, but she was still reluctant. She responded in a softer voice.

 

ROZ

Look, Gabe. That doesn’t mean that any of this is okay.

 

Gabriel sighed and looked away.

 

GABRIEL

I know that from the start-

 

ROZ

Shut up, I’m talking.

 

Roz glared at him with the angriest eyes she could give off. But they slowly softened into a more sympathetic look.

 

ROZ

However… I owe you a solid after what you did for me. So don’t worry. I’ll help you… and that girl.

 

Gabriel felt a burden being lifted off his shoulders and relief swarming into his heart. However, Roz pointed her manicured finger with white nail polish at Gabe with a determined look on her face.

 

ROZ

But after this, we're straight, you hear?

  

GABRIEL

Couldn’t ask for anything better, even if I wanted to.

 

Roz held up her finger to Gabriel for a good several seconds before lowering it down slowly. Gabe slowly put on a relieved smile on his face, thankful that he eventually got to her. After a moment or two of letting the atmosphere settle a bit, Roz crossed her arms and relaxed her body.

 

ROZ

What’s her name?

 

Gabriel paused before answering. The name was always painful to say.

 

GABRIEL

Sophia.

 

Roz scoffed and turned her back to Gabe and faced her car.

 

ROZ

Nice name.

 

Gabriel longingly sighed.

 

GABRIEL

Yeah… it is.

 

Roz turned her head and stared at Gabriel, who was looking at Sophia with a strange, sad look in his eyes. She frowned, and actually felt concerned, but said nothing about it.

  

ROZ

Is there anything else you need me to do?

 

GABRIEL

Yeah, just check in on her from time to time. I’ll give you the address to the place she’ll be staying at. It’s paid for already.

 

ROZ

Gabriel, tell me you didn’t spend almost all your money on this girl.

 

GABRIEL

Not all… Maybe just fifty percent?

 

Roz rolled her eyes and groaned at his attempt at a joke, but said nothing else. It was his money, he could do whatever he wanted with it. Heck, he even lent her some of his back then.

 

ROZ

Alright, whatever. Look, everything’s set. We gotta leave quickly if we wanna avoid getting caught.

 

GABRIEL

I’m not coming. I’ll have to go back and… deal with Jack.

 

Roz nodded frantically with a sarcastic look on her face.

 

ROZ

Isn’t that always the case?

 

She turned and walked towards her car, opening the door to the driver’s seat.

 

ROZ

I’ll let you two say goodbye.

 

She promptly got in and closed the door, leaving Gabriel with another heavy burden in his chest. He inhaled and let out a long sigh, shifting his gaze to Sophia. He walked over slowly, trying to process what to say in his head. But the words that he could come up with were all jumbled up. As he approached Sophia, she turned to him with a smile, which added more guilt inside Gabriel.

 

SOPHIA

You guys finished?

 

GABRIEL

Yeah…

 

An awkward silence hung in the air momentarily. Sophia was slightly puzzled, but said nothing as she saw Gabriel shifted uncomfortably where he stood.

 

GABRIEL

It’s time to leave.

 

SOPHIA

Okay.

  

She responded with a casual voice. Gabe assumed that she didn’t know that they would be parting ways. Or maybe she didn’t care and was just looking forward to her new life. That would make it easier. In any case, he had to tell her and be straightforward about it. Sophia started walking off, with Gabriel dragging his feet at her side, looking down on the ground.

 

GABRIEL

Listen…

 

Sophia turned her head towards him while walking, fully attentive.

 

GABRIEL

I’m not going.

 

She stopped in her tracks, looking confused.

 

SOPHIA

What?

 

GABRIEL

It won’t be safe if we stay together. You’ll have a better chance of staying out of sight if you go with Roz.

 

SOPHIA

But… but…

 

GABRIEL

If I don’t go back to Overwatch and face them, they’re never gonna get off your back. It’s better this way, trust me.

 

SOPHIA

I… I don’t know what to do…

 

Gabe leaned down closer to her face and placed his hands on her shoulder, trying his best to reassure her. He gave off the most comforting look he could muster up.

 

GABRIEL

You're strong, kid. Stronger than most people I know. You survived Talon. Real world’s gonna be a piece of cake, I guarantee it.

 

Sophia’s face was unchanging. She looked bewildered. Her eyes were darting all over the place. Gabe knew that she was getting upset.

 

GABRIEL

Hey, hey…

 

Gabriel spoke in a lower voice and placed his hands on her shoulder. Sophia managed to shift her gaze at Gabriel and looked at him. 

 

SOPHIA

Please don’t go back. They’ll punish you…

 

GABRIEL

It’s fine. I live for it.

 

He smiled confidently at her after his sarcastic remark.

 

GABRIEL

It’ll be worth it if I know you’re gonna have the chance to have a life, even if it’s just for a short while. So don't cry about it okay?

 

He slowly took his hand off and  rubbed the top of her head affectionately. She looked up towards him and managed to muster up a small smile, but her eyes still showed a hint of sadness and regret. Gabriel could only respond with a sigh and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, while leading her towards the car. As they arrived, Gabriel slowly let go of his arm and opened the door to the front passenger seat. Sophia turned to face Gabriel, uncertainty written all over her face. She looked up at Gabriel.

 

SOPHIA

I’m sorry if I troubled you, or annoyed you.

 

GABRIEL

I don’t want an apology, kid. I want you to go live your life.

 

Sophia’s face finally brightened and she smiled genuinely, nodding her head. Gabriel couldn’t help but let out a small laugh.

 

GABRIEL

And besides, you’re one of the least worst I had to handle.

 

Roz, who was staring out from inside, chuckled to herself. She had been eavesdropping on the conversation couldn’t help but find amusement in it. She knew Gabriel’s weakness, despite his cold, harsh methods during mission as the head of a Blackwatch, was his heart and empathy towards the downtrodden. And to be honest, she was grateful for it. She wouldn’t be where she was if it wasn’t for that very reason.

 

Sophia was also amused, but she knew she had to leave as time was of the essence. She turned to the car, her robotic hand on the top of the door. She paused for a moment, thinking about something. Gabriel stood behind her, wondering why she was hesitating.

 

Suddenly, Sophia turned around swiftly and extended her arms out, moving towards Gabriel. As she pressed her body against his, she wrapped her arms around his body. At first, Gabe was puzzled to her actions, but a second later, he knew that Sophia was hugging him.

 

SOPHIA

Thank you for everything, Commander Reyes.

 

At first, Gabriel didn’t want to return her affection because it wasn’t what he wanted at all. However, he couldn’t help but remember his own daughter, the image of her flashing in his mind repeatedly. He found himself returning the gesture, lifting his arms up and wrapping them around her too, leaning his head on top of hers.

 

GABRIEL

Stay out of trouble… Sophia.

 

Upon hearing her name being called finally by him, Sophia lifted her head in surprise. He gave her gentle warm look in his eyes, with the most sincere smile. She returned his look. She finally let go and returned to the car. Before getting in, she turned to look at him one last time with a more optimistic look, as she grinned widely and finally going inside, closing the door behind her.

 

The car drove off faster than Gabriel could say or do anything else. He stared after it, many thoughts going through his mind. About Sophia’s future, about his own fate when he gets back to Overwatch. But mostly, he thought about his regrets. There were so many things he wanted to say and could’ve said to her before she left.

 

The biggest one of all was he regretted that he didn’t say thank you to her as well.

 

But he had to put off thinking about all that for now. He needed to return to headquarters as soon as possible. He needed to face Jack and get this over with. He took out his phone and dialed his number. In a few ringtones, Jack picked up. Gabe only had one thing to say.

 

GABRIEL

See you at HQ.

 

 

INT. OVERWATCH HQ – NIGHT

 

It took Gabriel nearly two whole days to return to Switzerland. He was exhausted and almost wanted to collapse, but confronting Jack again was the most important thing. He couldn’t even care about what was going to happen to him. His feet were practically dragging him to his destination and his eyes were starting to get heavy.

 

He arrived at the entrance and slowly walked inside. The entrance leads to the courtyard area where Jack’s statue was erected. He stopped and stared at it, thoughts running across his mind. He remembered feeling bitter about all the spotlight that Jack received, when he did an equal amount of work as well for the organization, arguably more. Now that he thought about it again, it was a stupid thing to get worked up over.

 

JACK

Thinking about the good times?

 

Gabe turned his head around and saw Jack standing behind him, his arms at the back, with his usual serious expression. Gabriel smiled to himself.

 

GABRIEL

Maybe. My mind just wandered more into the bad ones though.

 

JACK

I’m sure that's nothing compared to the few days you’ve had.

 

Gabriel knew that Jack just wanted to get straight into it and sighed. He walked up towards Jack, with a defeated expression on his face.

 

GABRIEL

We’re just gonna get right into this, aren’t we?

 

JACK

Why not? With the way you’ve been acting, I thought we’re all just going to start being impulsive and irrational.

 

GABRIEL

You’re not gonna get the kid, Jack.

 

JACK

Relax, Gabriel.

 

Jack walked up beside him, facing the opposite way.

 

JACK

She's no longer a concern of mine.

 

Gabe turned to face Jack, with a slightly confused reaction. But deep inside he knew what Jack wanted to do and what action he was going to take. Still, to see him be so uncaring about a failed mission, especially involving him was a little off putting.

 

JACK

I’ve realized that all this time I just needed to get to the root of the problem. But it was MY own personal feelings that got in the way.

 

Gabe raised his eyebrow, still bracing for those words he was expecting.

 

JACK

I’m sad that YOU have become the root of the problem. Not just for this case, but for the issues that have plagued Overwatch for so long.

 

Gabriel couldn’t help but close his eyes and chuckle in slight disdain. He opened them up again, with a glare piercing through.

 

GABRIEL

You’ve put me in this position, Jack.

 

JACK

I know.

 

Gabriel couldn’t tell where this conversation was going. He could see what the endgame would be though.

 

JACK

I’m taking full responsibility. And I need to make it right.

 

Once again, Gabe couldn’t help but react sarcastically to everything.

 

GABRIEL

Typical.

 

JACK

You know what’s going to happen now, don’t you?

 

GABRIEL

Since the moment I broke the kid out. Just do it already.

 

Jack turned his head to Gabriel, with an angrier, more emotional expression. He pushed him by his shoulder, causing him to take a step back.

 

JACK

Damn it, Gabriel! This is NOT what I want!

 

Gabe returned his stare with a puzzled yet irritated expression of his own. They continued to look into each other’s eyes, trying to figure out what the other was thinking. Even after several decades of knowing one another and being close friends, they always had difficulty understanding each other’s’ principles and beliefs.

 

This moment went on for a solid minute. Until Jack straightened and backed up, giving Gabe now a more condescending, cold look. He lifted up his hand, as if giving a signal. At that moment, about a dozen Overwatch security agents came out all around them with their weapons pointed towards Gabe. He looked all around for a moment, and then scoffed. THIS was the result he was expecting and he was currently not surprised.

 

JACK

I’m taking you into custody of Overwatch. You are relieved of your position as Commander of Blackwatch and will be taken to our court of law for all the crimes you’ve committed.

 

Gabe knew this was going to happen. And yet hearing those words from Jack’s mouth with such a cold tone to his voice stung his pride and even his personal feelings. He could only scowl in silence.

 

JACK

You will be locked up in-

 

GABRIEL

I get it already.

 

Gabriel lifted up his hands in surrender and a few agents came to apprehend him, cuffing him at the back. As he was being dragged away, he turned his head to Jack with a regretful but still with a dash of cynical smile on his face.

 

GABRIEL

You must have waited a long time for this to happen huh, Jack?

 

Jack narrowed his eyes, giving off a seemingly solemn and even frustrated look, his mouth tightened.

 

JACK

I never wanted it to become a reality, Gabriel.

 

And with that, Gabriel responded with a glare, a mixture of anger and even sadness painted all over his face, as he was taken away by the agents towards the holding facility.

 

 

INT. BULGARIA OVERWATCH FACILITY – NIGHT

 

It was dark. After the events that had happened, the Overwatch facility that was located in the middle of the deserted area had been temporarily closed down. All the employees who worked there had been transferred to other facilities in other parts of the world for the time being. Mostly it was for safety and repairs reasons.

 

Two figures however were lurking around the base. Specifically, the area outside where the attack happened. One of them was the one Sophia described in her initial interrogation. And the one Gabriel had known for several years. And that was Moira O’Deorain, a former Blackwatch agent who worked under Gabriel Reyes. She was walking around and analyzing the ground around, as if searching for something.

 

In the distance not too far from her, stood another figure. A tall, muscled Nigerian man, with a stone cold look on his face observed the facility and narrowed his eyes. His name was Akande, but he had now taken on the mantle of Doomfist. He decided that he didn’t want to waste any more time and approached Moira.

 

AKANDE

Well, O’Deorain. After much deliberation, have you finally decided to accept the offer?

 

Moira turned around and looked towards him with a vacant expression. But underneath the blank look, many things were on her mind.

 

MOIRA

If it means cleaning this all up, then I’d have to reconsider.

 

Akande laughed, obviously amused by her comment.

 

AKANDE

Believe me, that is not part of the job scope. So do not worry about that. However, you have been lurking in the research facility that caused this mess in the first place.

 

MOIRA

And…?

 

AKANDE

What do you think of this?

 

Moira took a few steps around and rubbed her chin, pondering about something.

 

MOIRA

They cleaned this up really well. As expected of Overwatch. Not even any trace I could use for research.

 

She turned her attention back to Akande.

 

MOIRA

I’ve seen the tests and experiments ever since it started. You have no idea how difficult it was to balance two jobs.

 

AKANDE

By balance two jobs, you mean being a double agent?

 

Moira smiled with a hint of cynicism.

 

MOIRA

Anything for science, Akande.

 

Her expression returned to being serious again.

 

MOIRA

While I support the advancements in developing the human body and weapons technology, I do have my own code of conduct. I did not stand for the way he did the experiments. But for the sake of learning, I had to keep my mouth shut while I observed under him. By the way, what became of him?

 

AKANDE

He has been let go… unfortunately. Which brings me to that offer I have given you. As a potential, future member of the Talon council representing science and research, what do you suggest then?

 

MOIRA

Only those that have given their full consent can be used for the research, regardless of what the outcome might be. Taking orphans and forcing them to be guinea pigs is cheap and easy, I admit, but they are more likely to be emotionally unstable and go out of control. As displayed here.

 

AKANDE

And yet, you did not attempt to stop it from happening.

 

Moira’s expressions have a slight change to them, but there was something sinister about the look in her eyes.

 

MOIRA

Like I said, Akande. Anything for science.

 

Moira stared into Akande’s eyes with an intense expression, but she still kept her cool. And so did he. After a few seconds, she shook it off and turned her attention back to the facility.

 

MOIRA

We can learn from this whole incident and start anew. I have many plans for our future.

 

AKANDE

Our? So I take it you are accepting the offer?

 

MOIRA

Yes. But first, I must take off to the Oasis. I need to gather some resources.

 

AKANDE

That’s a shame. I would have loved to hear more suggestions on how to solve this problem.

 

MOIRA

If you’re talking about that Assassin, she's no longer a concern.

 

AKANDE

What do you mean?

 

Moira turned her head to Akande at her side and shifted her gaze to him, with a reassuring look in her eyes.

 

MOIRA

She’s out there, but she won’t be concerned with us anymore. It’s best to just leave her be and not waste our time and energy.

 

AKANDE

How can you be so sure?

 

Moira smiled as she looked back at the closed off facility.

 

MOIRA

I have my sources.

 

Moira turned to walk away. Akande stared after her with a serious look on his face. He did not know whether to trust Moira a hundred percent with having a position of power in their organization, even if she was a part of them for several years already. But she was a person of influence and had vast knowledge on science on the human body advancements. So he had to wager his trust whether he liked it or not. Moira stopped in her tracks and looked at Akande yet again.

 

MOIRA

Before I take my leave, I might have a suggestion for a future member. He's capable enough, and he's an old friend.

 

AKANDE

Hmph. I suppose the more the merrier. Who do you have in mind?

 

Moira turned back to the direction she was going and walked away with a smile, uttering last words to Akande.

 

MOIRA

Gabriel Reyes.

 

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for reading until the end! I hope you like it. I know it's not accurate to maybe some of the lores of the canon story, but I did my best. :) This story is special to me, and I love imagining Gabriel Reyes as a father figure.


End file.
